Dragon Tales Book II
by Naminette
Summary: The body of the evil overlord has been destroyed and his spirit sealed again. Two years later, peace is still fragile. More and more young people are joining the Lord Hideyoshi but no one know who he truly is. Tonight, the concern of Dragon people is to celebrate the birthday of their king without knowing that in the shadows a new treat is growing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
**

**Note : After long wait I have finally decided to write this part. You should know that this has been for a long time long in my mind and that the characters of Basara 4 did not exist yet when I thought of it. I don't want to force them into a scenario where they were not included from the start, but ... we'll see.**

Note 2: Still no beta, but I done my best to advance alone. That being said we can start.

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 1**

The surprisingly bright afternoon sun was barely lightening the large room in which Masamune had been more or less confined by Kojuuro since the beginning of the day. Thus forced to take care of his kingdom matters, the one-eyed dragon could only guess the hustle and bustle that now ruled the Castle of Yonezawa.

Dragon people were preparing to celebrate the twenty-first anniversary of their king. All vassals of the Lord of Oshuu had gathered to honor him at a big party like Masamune knew how to organize them, announcing jubilation and joy. However, he had no rights to participate in the preparations this time Kojuuro enclosing him in this large office full of dusty paper and old documents, where the smell of ink and paper was almost stifling.

Why did he do such a thing? The young dragon didn't know, he wasn't really able to discuss it with him. Well to Kojuuro's credit, delving into his paperwork had focused Masamune attention and it was probably what his right eye had in mind from the start. No one could say no to Kojuuro when he had _that_ look. It was true that Masamune had been nervous for the past two days. In fact since the invitation to celebration he had sent to Kai came back to him with an auburn haired ninja that looked like a monkey, brown eyes flecked with gold lighting up when he handed the reply letter to him.

An answer that didn't satisfy Masamune. A vague answer that didn't ensure if Sanada Yukimura would be at his side this year. This answer just held the possibility that the one he was longing for couldn't be present, and that the young dragon could bring themselves to accept it. The young tiger of Kai hadn't been with him to celebrate Masamune birthday the previous year too and he didn't even celebrate his own birth as it should be, too busy to rebuild the glory of Kai, as he proclaimed.

So, even if they saw each other during a fortuitous friendly visit a few weeks ago it didn't prevent the fact that from all the guests he would receive, Yukimura was the one Masamune wanted to see the most beside him. He had, after all, the place of honor reserved.

"Masamune-sama?" asked Kojuuro voice from behind the closed door.

Taken away from his thinking, Masamune hesitated to answer, if only to get a very small way to make it clear to his right eye that he didn't particularly like being held away from the preparations.

"**Right there**." He finally answered.

But seriously, Kojuuro could have found a less boring way to occupy him, like letting him access to the dojo to train himself or even better yet letting him help in the kitchen; At least there he could have helped in the preparations... but perhaps, giving it more thought he would have gotten flustered too, thrown everyone out and done everything himself... Masamune could be a really exigent with cooking!

The sliding door opened revealing Kojuuro, the guard who had been instructed to ensure that Masamune wouldn't take a look at the preparations and a guest who saw fit to come several days in advance, Maeda Keiji. Kojuuro was wearing his armor, still wearing his earth colored coat despite the heavy, humid heat, that was unusual in this season. Keiji however, more like Masamune, chose to wear a simple kimono with purple and yellow-orange mix that formed waves, the golden patterns adorning it were those of the Maeda clan, a big flower on his back and smaller ones on the sleeves and at the bottom. Besides, the simple blue kimono worn by Masamune gave him a much more modest look.

Febrile, the young man didn't even wait until the door was fully opened to get himself into the room. He first opened his arms wide as if to attract Masamune into a hug, only the dragon anticipated and stepped aside to dodge. Not losing his smile, Keiji responded holding Masamune shoulder instead.

"What a great idea you had inviting all those who won over Oda! Really Masamune, I look forward to everyone being there, this feast is going to be great, you'll see the surprises we prepared for you." the stars shone in his eyes as he said this. Yumekichi his pet monkey encouraged his master with small enthusiastic shouts from his position on Keiji shoulder.

"Maeda". Kojuuro interrupted before the vagabond said too much, carried away by his enthusiasm

"Tch!" Masamune did, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze fell on Kojuuro, an elegant eyebrow rising. "I expected no less, I don't give my trust anyone, **you see**?"

"And so is my honor to be worthy of that trust, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro smirked. He had supposed that his master would be more cranky and would resent him after spending the day locked in his office.

Masamune just couldn't stay mad against someone who knew him so well, it was wasting energy. Masamune just denied the good that being in the quiet did to him.

"If you're here I guess my 'detention' is finally over, **it's about time**." Masamune sighed wearily, running a hand through his hair.

"Chika and Nari will be here soon! Come, we are going to greet them!" Keiji launched before Kojuuro could open his mouth, obviously very excited.

Without warning, he grabbed Masamune wrist and dragged him through the castle corridors, quickening his pace. Knowing full well that was a waste of time to protest when it was Keiji, Masamune merely matched on his pace and calmly withdraw his wrist from the vagabond hand.

Keiji quickly occupied the void that separated them with words, which Masamune was pretending to listen, holding back the urge to loudly yawn at what he thought of the incessant speech.

"What a pity that Yasu can't be there... As he joined Hideyoshi." Keiji paused pronouncing that name, which brought the blue dragon attention on what he had to say, Masamune turned to him and raised a questioning eyebrow. After all, he hadn't really seen since Ieyasu they had defeated the demon and to be honest what the young boy was doing now was the least of his worries. Keiji swept his question away with a wave of his hand. "Oh, it's just that ... my uncle Toshie his thinking about joining Toyotomi too ... I shouldn't worry you with that...family matters." he replied with a wide grin.

Toyotomi, eh? The one who gained in power while everyone else was recovering from the wounds inflicted on them by the Oda. It seemed like everyone had let him do as he pleased so far, but who knows, now that Oshuu was no longer dependent on food aid from its neighbors... it would only make it easier for Masamune, that Toyotomi continues annexing provinces, the dragon would just have to defeat only him instead of running across the country to the march on the capital.

The blue dragon shrugged and resumed his progress. This doesn't look like Keiji to hide things and his smile was obviously false, but Masamune didn't have the slightest desire to force the vagabond to speak if he didn't wanted to do it himself. Keiji had immediately resumed his speech, speaking now of the early snow storm that paralyzed the Echigo mountains.

Masamune almost sighed with relief when the vagabond finally went silent when they came in front of the main gate .

The Oshu men were busy dismantling horse and carriage while others drove the freshly arrived horses at the stables. At the center of all this commotion, the voices of two men caught in a dispute elevated.

"I should never had made this journey with you! A waste of time and energy." the smaller brown-haired man crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on his interlocutor.

"But Mori, my ship is faster than yours." The larger of the two raised his hands in an peace attempt.

"You know very well about what I'm talking stupid pirate! Couldn't you think about finding a present for Masamune before we leave? We'd arrived two days earlier if you hadn't made this detour." roared the smallest, gesturing with his hands as if to hit the other.

Finding no answer to this charge, the largest ran a hand through his white hair. "Why yelling at me for such a trivial thing? Admit it you nevertheless found yourself more than a little content for some alone time with me."

The little chestnut haired quickly turned, a murderous glint in his brown eyes. "You're a moron and ignorant without a once of manners, I should have disposed of you when I had the opportunity to do it, I don't know why I put up with you until now." he hissed.

His body shaking with the effort he made to keep himself from laughing, Keiji decided he had seen enough and it was time to let them know of his and Masamune presence. He raised his hand and waved happily.

"Motochika! Motonari! " He called out.

The two men finally turned toward them. "Nice of you, coming all this way." Masamune had a grin taking shape, amused by the scene. It had been a while since he hadn't seen both Setoshi rivals together and it was entertaining as always. Despite Mori complaints , both seemed to have had a good trip, their clothes weren't wrinkled or dirty, they both were wearing some piece of armor and it was so like them. Always cautious when they would definitely had protected each other... well, that Mori would protects Chosokabe ... Masamune was only in half certain.

"Consolidating a beneficial alliance for Aki is never an unwelcome thing." Motonari stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he joined other young men.

"A feast like this one, no way I'm missing it." Motochika added, his arm landing on Masamune shoulder.

"You haven't changed since last time." Keiji intervened. By far he was the one that seemed most pleased by the meeting.

Motochika chuckled, grabbing Motonari waist, he pulled him against his hip, not caring of the other surprised yelp. "Yeah, who would have thought that we would still be together, right sweetheart ?"

Motonari seemed deeply outraged that Motochika dared use that nickname in public, he opened his mouth once and then close it, vibrating with rage against the pirate.

Keiji couldn't help but comment. "Yeah, Motochika is a treasure hunter. I thought that once he got what he wanted he would soon grew tired of it, but no, you do look like a perfect match."

Motonari face turned pale and against all odds he didn't got angry, merely looking away, when he obviously was burning inside wanting to shut Keiji up. In contrast, Motochika ocean orbs became threatening.

"And the one who says that is the only one who isn't able to keep a partner, or even to find one that I know of." Motochika let out.

Keiji frowned and blinked rapidly, not understanding what he said that angered the pirate. He only told the truth, right?

"**Calm down**," Masamune interjected before having to handle a fight in the main courtyard. "No one here cares whether you are a couple or not." he said nonchalantly.

Although Motonari didn't liked his boorish way to present it, Masamune had a point. He would just need time to accept that without Motochika feeling compelled to bent over him and give him a little kiss full of tenderness, as if to be forgiven for what he had inflicted him on their journey from Seto.

"Yup, I can finally act like a lover with you." he said.

It was only after Motonari strongly repelled Motochika , hurling insults and threats of emasculation if the pirate dared continue such behavior in public and Motochika begun to loudly protest starting a new animated exchange under Keiji laughter, Masamune regretted having them as guests.

Still, he thought, with some sake ... and the atmosphere of the party ... after all, the vagabond was right, there must be a reason why the two were still together.

"Anyway, I hope you are ready because it'll be** a hell of a party**!" Masamune said, a sparkle quickly shinning in his blue eye.

Three smiles, a large, a smirk and a hidden one were his answer. The exchange between Keiji and Motochika resumed without delay, conversation in which Motonari seemed more or less included.

Letting them go before him, the blue dragon sighed wearily to himself ... only one person could ensure him the full success of the evening. But would _he _came after all?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The castle gardens had been prepared to receive the party. In the torches light, a wooden platform had been arranged in order to elevate Masamune and his guests of honor, those who participated in the final battle against the king of the underworld, as Oda was nicknamed now. In front of this platform, blankets and carpets bearing the clan colors had been put. They were supposed to host the lords and dignitaries who swore loyalty to the Date family, dispersing them on both side of the garden. The smell of earth and grass pleasantly mixed with the smell of food and the scent diffused by censers.

Although Masamune would have preferred to party with his soldiers, feeling much closer to them, the protocol for such an event required them to be sidelined, so they were separated by long flags hung between trees, bearing the emblem of the clan, a bamboo crown surrounding the two kissing sparrows. At least the dragon king could still hear their laughter and joyful clamor. He couldn't doubt that they were treating with great respect the cohort accompanying Motonari and Motochika.

Both men sat at his left with Keiji, Kojuuro and desperately empty seat at his right. The two lords of the south had put on something more comfortable for the evening. Motochika wore a sapphire kimono decorated with light blue wave pattern, his purple belt was the only thing that bore his clan symbol. Motonari had an emerald kimono with a huge symbol of his clan painted gold in his back.

A flutist played a catchy melody punctuated by a drum, while the diverse conversation emitted a soft humming noise in the background.

The blue dragon was right when he thought that sake would help Motonari, the little fox was now almost sitting on Motochika lap, a satisfied smile on his face and willingly conversing with Keiji which usually annoyed him to the highest extent. It was nice ...Masamune loved that kind of atmosphere. He had been right to put his trust on Kojuuro, the chosen musicians did him honor, the dishes served were worthy of the king's that he was ... and the alcohol had the bitter sweet taste of that particular grand cru he liked. There was only one fly in the ointment, Masamune thought looking at the empty spot next to him.

But thinking too much about it would ruin the mood. With a slight sigh Masamune joined the conversation on who between Motonari and Motochika was the best opponent at a shogi game. Although he was a formidable opponent, Motochika rarely had the patience to play seriously, thus when he visited Masamune or vice versa, he instead devoted himself to the practice of arms or showing his new battle creations. As for Motonari, Masamune had seldom been able to beat him ... but he knew someone who could give a headache to the Kitsune, someone that surprised even him, having him as an adversary, someone no one would expect to be so good at this king of game.

Btu suggest to organize a game between these two would require him to mention his name and Masamune knew he hadn't consumed enough alcohol to be able to handle it.

Suddenly, the brown head of his cousin Shigezane slipped between the panels behind the platform. He glanced at Masamune who guessed his smile despite the mask covering the lower part of his face, then he reached for Keiji beckoning him to follow. The vagabond excused himself and followed the other man. The young lord tried to get up to do the same time but Kojuuro hand on his arm restrained him. Masamune turned a skeptical look at his second in command. Kojuuro was hiding something, he was more than convinced now.

The black dragon stood up and clapped his hands to draw the audience attention toward him, the music stopped. Feeling Masamune gaze in his back, Kojuuro spoke, smiling like a child in his heart.

"Tonight we celebrate another year of life offered to our lord and sovereign." Kojuuro began, his voice reasoning in the garden.

Clan members loudly approved while Masamune rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Kojuuro ... what are you trying to say?" He muttered under his breath.

Part of the speech eluded him because of Motochika who gave him a slight nudge drawing his attention to him. The pirate gave him a suggestive eyebrow movement which Masamune replied by frowning his. So, everyone knew something he didn't?

"... so, the first gift offered to our sovereign is an ode to his honor, the beauty of the years that would follow can be represented in this dance!" Kojuuro sat beside Masamune again under the clamor of the hosts.

The one-eyed dragon was about to make a retort to his right eye when the dancer came, advancing toward the center of the guests.

His eyes downcast, he walked to the platform. His bare feet were showing out of his long ceremonial kimono when he stopped on a mat disposed on the floor. The Red bottom edge of his kimono opened to let his peach skinned legs free, baring them until his knee. Gold rings were around his ankles. The upper part of his kimono was cream colored, knotted red straps holding the folds together and wide sleeves covered the the dancer arms, a ceremonial rope encircled his waist with an elegant knot. His long brown locks were left free on his back, gently swaying in the breeze at times, a ring of tissue covered his forehead while two pink Daphne flower adorned the sides of his head. One of Masamune favorite flowers...

Finally, the dancer lifted his face, showing his fine features, his hazel eyes framed by long lashes were painted a pink motif. They met Masamune gaze and his also painted lips seemed to tremble. Stage fright without a doubt, this young man had the eyes of the leaders of Dragon people pointed at him after all.

Masamune gasp escaped him before he had time to stop himself. "Yukimura!"

Ooooooooooooooooo

Far away from here, the sun was declining on a plain devastated even long time after the passage of the lord of the underworld. From the top of the tower of a castle, a lord watched the sunset. A large man, of impressive size bearing a closed and hard face, his reddish eyes cast toward the horizon, his light brown almost ash blond hair were held up hight on his head tied by a tight red sting. An evening kimono covered his broad shoulders. On a table behind him, a map of the land of the rising sun rested.

Nobody could guess what this man was thinking about right now.

"You hear their voices, is it not? Searching for them would make it stop, I suppose. Do you they could grant your dearest wishes as the writings say , Why not show me what would happen next? I'm curious to see it, really. "

That voice. That of an middle aged man reasoned from the shadow, it was venom and curiosity mixed at the same time, his smile could practically be heard.

"Hmm ... maybe." the giant replied.

TBC

First chapter of a new saga. I want to know what you thought of this chapter (if there are still people who read DateSana here), So ? intrigued? Want to know more ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 2**

Murmurs from the guests rose in the garden when the dancer remained still. Masamune saw Yukimura breath catch when he realized that they recognized the man who had been their unwanted 'guest' two years ago and a smile stretched on the lips of the young dragon responsible for this when he noticed it too.

Time seemed frozen as when Yukimura's eyes met those of Masamune, something indiscernible was exchanged between them, a silent conversation that lasted in fact within a few seconds. Masamune felt all of Yukimura awkwardness, all his discomfort and embarrassment and in return he handed him his pride in being his rival and all his affection. _Breathe deepl_y, Masamune lips moved without a sound, _you can do it_.

And that was because Masamune was proud of him, proud of his rival. Because Masamune was certain of one thing, that was the last time they had been together, Yukimura couldn't dance. He clearly remembered the conversation they had exchanged about it. Masamune loved dancing as an art, he still spoke with emotion of the first time he had seen a kabuki performance. Masamune also loved to dance himself to refocus his mind, Masamune really loved to dance ... but it was quite the opposite for Yukimura, he never learned how to dance and always thought that a warrior had no use for dancing step, it was for the shameless and street performers who did dance in front of everyone, it had no use in this country of war, he thought.

Of course, they ended up fighting without really solving the issue. Masamune had seriously put aside the idea that one day he would indeed see the body of his beloved moving gracefully to the rhythm of songs and music.

But Yukimura was about to dance now, it could only mean one thing, he had learned to dance in such a short time, two weeks at most, put aside his dislike for him,just for Masamune, just to grant him this honor. Was there a better gift for his twenty-first spring? ... How couldn't he feel proud?

Yukimura went and did as Masamune told him. Slowly, his eyes shut, hiding again the whirlwind of emotions raging inside him. When the drum sounded he was ready, his arm extended in front of him, a closed fan in hand, then the flute in turn rang in the garden. The red fan opened and with it began a slow movement to the beat of the music, Yukimura face was focused. Then he gained confidence as the pace quickened, the movements became more complex highlighted by the torches lights and chorus that begun to rose.

Masamune couldn't hide the smile growing on his lips, his eyes riveted on the spectacle his lover was offering to him. He could only distantly hear Motonari's surprised gasp and Motochika's impressed whistle. That was only the beginning and Yukimura was already quite beautiful.

His feet seemed so light like he was a feather caught in the wind, the faster movements were fluidly accompanied by the costume that had been selected for him, Yukimura's eyes finally opened again when he continued with a graceful movement of his fan in front of him, meeting the blue dragon eyes. There was no fear anymore, but determination, it was the eyes Yukimura had on the battlefield. 

The dancer eyebrows furrowed briefly when his foot almost caught in the tails of his kimono, showing he had missed a step, yet he didn't let himself fall down and resumed his steps. In a fight he would surely had received a wound. Masamune didn't saw anything anyway, too absorbed in the scene that played before him. With the tips of his fingers, Yukimura grabbed the tip of the fan before sending it flying above his head, turning on itself and catching it up by the handle.

Although Masamune had often compared his way to fight with a deadly dance, he was now able to see the difference and in the end could tell that apart from the expression and passion that Yukimura put in it, the sensations were opposed in every way.

The music,the dance, the atmosphere, all pulled at something deep into Masamune heart. Yukimura dance had a meaning, every movement was a vector of feelings, each step seemed designed to remind him of a shared memory, memory of childhood, memories of battle ...

Masamune was transported for a moment where his eyes had opened to see a round childish face dirty after a day playing in the woods after a fall that should have cost him his life... he saw the night of the festival and found back the feeling he had when Yukimura had joined him and when he understood he had a friend for the first time... their games... their stupid children fight... their first kiss... Yukimura disappearance...

The young dragon lost his breath as his gaze met Yukimura eyes ... a tear had escaped from between his long eyelashes and Masamune could only understood ... Yukimura wasn't hurting, Yukimura wasn't suffering, Yukimura thought of nothing but the dance. It was his body which remembered because his dance had awakened memories he had thought lost.

Holding a hand in front of him, Yukimura crouched taking his closed fan in his mouth, he cast his gaze away again, before standing up in a move that discovered all his leg from, his arm extending above his head, a difficult movement for a novice and a slight murmur of astonishment arose in the audience hitherto subdued. The young tiger silent tears couldn't be restrained anymore and it gave to his face, reddened from the effort, an ethereal appearance while the torchlight reflected in it.

Yukimura turned on himself several times and this time it was a true smile that appeared on his lips like a butterfly leaving it's cocoon to embrace a new life, like his was finally leaving his past behind him to focus on the happy moment that he was living. There was such a sensuality in his gestures, like they where not fighting, like when they made love. Finally, he fell like a petal carried by the breeze falling from a tree, he knelt facing Masamune, his kimono spread around him in a colorful wave.

The guests amazement and wonder were soon replaced by cheers and joyful shouts. Masamune had never seen such a dance and he doubted that he would see another one day. The Tiger of Kai remained in that position a few more seconds, as he was trying to catch his breath before getting up, facing the ruler of the dragon people. The precious and fleeting smile that Yukimura sent him at that moment will forever be etched in Masamune. The young dancer nodded in respect, then withdrew without a word.

A few seconds of silence and the musicians resumed their background music and the guests returned to their casual conversations punctuated by shouting or laughing. Some revolved around the show that had just been offered to them, it was obvious that under their sovereign scrutinizing eye no one would dare to speak ill of it, but anyway it would have been a lie to say that it hadn't been beautiful.

Masamune couldn't just keep sitting and continue to enjoy the evening. After offering such a show, he knew that Yukimura would never dare to join him in front of everyone, he had given up his guest of honor spot when he agreed to dance for him. He didn't hear Motonari compliments and comments as he got up to leave the platform. Using his guests the distraction, he disappeared through the exit Keiji used earlier. In his haste he did nothing to prevent Kojuuro and the other two to follow.

He continued walking briskly along the walls of fabric that defined the location of the party, seeking the compartment arranged for the artists. First he heard Keiji voice.

"You were perfect! It's not a lie, you started your training only a few weeks ago, remember!" he threw out.

"Words will never be strong enough to express my gratitude for your help, Keiji ... but despite that my mistakes are unforgivable." it was his voice, Yukimura voice although a little breathless.

"Mah, you were able to catch up, I didn't see any problem." That voice ... it was the ninja, Masamune should have know he wouldn't be far.

"I shed tears, Sasuke!"

"**Nice addition**, you couldn't offer me a better gift Yukimura." Masamune stated upon entering.

The glass of water that Yukimura hand in hands failed nearly escaped him when he suddenly got up from his seated position when he noticed that Masamune was here. He had removed his ceremonial closing to put a more comfortable creamy white kimono, but on the other hand the red hakama that went with it was too loosely knotted as if it had been tied hastily and without care, his hair were still loose and there was even a leaf fallen from a nearby tree hanging in them.

"Ma-Masamune! I am not yet-" he began, trying to finish removing makeup from his face by vigorously rubbing it against his sleeve.

The young king didn't gave him time to finish, crossing the last centimeter that separated them, he put both hands on each of Yukimura cheek, a smile forming on his lips, he pressed their forehead together. Surprised by this gesture of affection Yukimura went silent, before finally letting himself go.

"You don't know how it was important to me that you're here tonight." Masamune sighed.

Yukimura put his hand around the wrist of Masamune, stroking the underside with his thumb. "I didn't have the right to miss such an important day for you." then he closed his eyes, preparing to receive Masamune lips against his.

Well, it would certainly have happened if Kojuuro hadn't loudly cleared his throat, reminding the young men they were far from being alone. Keiji hands were joined and he watched them with an almost envious smile while Sasuke eyebrow twitched.

"I'm glad you managed to be ready in time, Yukimura, thank you again for this idea to present a dance in Masamune-sama honor." Kojuuro nodded respectfully in appreciation to the dancer which Yukimura replied with a nod.

"I couldn't have done it without everyone help." Yukimura continued.

"Too modest! You're too modest!" Keiji launched out giving him a pat on his back.

"It is true that it was very elegant, I had never seen such a style of dance." Motonari went in turn, not forgetting to give some advice.

"I am delighted that you liked it, Motonari-dono." Yukimura replied.

"Because you where all behind that?" Masamune asked. A silence followed his question and everyone exchanged glances. "**I see, traitors..**." Masamune muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know, Motonari is a great singer too, your performance made me want to see what it would be to see you both together." Motochika added turning back toward Yukimura.

"Keep your ideas to yourself pirate!" Motonari said before turning to Yukimura. "Don't take any offense, but only idiots can forget the insult that it would be to accompany a ceremonial song with unholy dancing."

Masamune also seemed to consider the idea, but eventually frowned ... thinking of Motonari singing...

"Sweetheart ..." Motochika began , disappointment showing through in his voice.

"Stop calling me that." the Kitsune rebuked softly without real conviction, alcohol in his system preventing him to truly getting angry.

"Oh,Motonari-dono! Your ears!" Yukimura suddenly exclaimed, interrupting any conversation which had just begun.

By reflex, Motonari ran a hand over his head, but no, his ears hadn't showed up again. He began to scowl at Yukimura, not understanding why the young man was alerted to this point before realizing suddenly.

"Ah, yes, I'm able to make them disappear again."

"How ? Where do they disappear?" Yukimura asked with great curiosity.

Motonari began to open his mouth to send an appropriate response to this too curious human . He tolerated him but there were still some things not to ask. But it was without taking the pirate intervention in consideration as he put a hand on his hip and forestalled him. "That's something that he will not reveal even under torture." because he know it since the time of trying to make him confess why all these years Motonari couldn't do it at all and then one day he showed up like this without his two adorable little red triangles on top of his head.

"Sometimes they come out when I don't pay attention." Motonari was in a talkative mood anyway, he felt like this wasn't saying too much.

"Oh, I understand. Sometimes Masamune tail or antlers show up when he is too excited." Yukimura said with enthusiasm.

The collective groan that followed showed that the men around him weren't feeling obliged to know so much about them. But still Yukimura didn't catch that fact.

"**Shut up**, Yukimura." Masamune said, rubbing his temples.

The young tiger made a pout in response to the bullying. A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Kojuuro spoke.

"Yukimura. I forgot to ask you if you had received my letter and acknowledged my request." he asked, thinking now was a good opportunity to speak about the matter.

The young tiger of Kai then lost all warmth, his expression was hard when he stared at Kojuuro and for a moment Masamune saw something like a kind of black mark grow on the tiger skin ... it looked like broken thin ice from a frozen pool on which someone had put to much weigh but it was gone so fast he couldn't say if he had imagined it or not.

"I intend to discuss this issue at a formal meeting with Masamune tomorrow." Yukimura said in a monotone voice.

Kojuuro quickly blinked, surprised by the sudden change of attitude of the long haired samurai. The younger dragons chose that moment to interrupt this atmosphere that doesn't suited Yukimura well, he didn't wanted to feel this tension in a holiday evening so he took the brown haired hand in his.

"**Come**, let's go take a walk in the garden." He began training Yukimura behind him but the other remained still.

"But ... Masamune, your guests-" Yukimura protested , acting like his usual self again.

Kojuuro cast a glance behind the flaps shutting the access to the main garden where there was most of the guests. "They didn't even notice that we weren't with them anymore." obviously he approved his lord idea of a little walk.

"You see, so enjoy a little." Masamune insisted .

This time when he pulled, Yukimura didn't protest, letting instead a smile spreading on his lips as he laced their fingers together.

Silence returned to the compartment reserved for the artists.

"Well, say Motonari would you like to return enjoying this delicious meal?" Motochika asked, leaning on the smallest with his larger stature.

"I thought you were going to walk me to my room." Motonari was snuggling against his chest as they left.

Keiji shrugged and followed after them. "I in any case, I go back to eat." he said.

Sasuke seemed about to follow suit but he stopped before a lost in thought Kojuuro who didn't move from his position. "What was in this letter for you to put Yukimura in such a state?" and therefore the change in the young man attitude had escaped no one.

Kojuuro, sullenly took his chin between his thumb and forefinger with a thoughtful expression. "I proposed him to attend our ascension festival, it only lasts one week a year and this is when our youth gain the form of our ancestors for their first time ... I honestly thought that it would please him. "

Sasuke shrugged. "I may have once suggested that baby dragons hatched in eggs... that would explain his discomfort." the grin appearing on his lips showed that he was not sorry at all.

Kojuuro hand passed wearily on his face, even though he had an amused sparkle in his eyes, his face showed an expression of disapproval ... what the ninja was doing to his naive young lord ...

"Otherwise, you're gonna sit there and mope or you'll escort me to my room, too." Sasuke went on before leaning to whisper the end of his sentence in the black dragon ear . "I'm actually in a quite playful mood, so if you don't wanna go to my room ..."

Kojuuro silenced him with a slight lip pressure. "Is there a time when you're not in a playful mood in my presence?"

The ninja shrugged his shoulders again, a mischievous smile on his lips growing as he stretched like a cat.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The garden was calmer and quiet of this side of the palace, disturbed only a few quiet laughs and the occasional hose from the two young men walking along a graveled pathway.

"I think to make this celebration a festival next year ... to honor those we lost that day too ... your dance could become the official dance."

Yukimura's hand that was not holding Masamune's came to hide the redness of his face. "Stop with that Masamune, it wasn't worst it at all." he shook his head.

"No, I'm not saying this just because it was beautiful because all your efforts were for me, I truly believe it. Besides the other guests appreciated your interpretation too." Masamune was really proud and will continue to say it, he prayed inwardly that this wouldn't be the first and last time Yukimura danced for him.  
"Honestly?" Yukimura stopped walking and turned to him, his expression resembled that of a child who was promised candy and the dragon couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his lips.

He finally pulled out the small leaf that had found refuge in the long hair of his lover, taking the opportunity to put a rebellious lock behind Yukimura ear as it swayed in the breeze and went in front of those brown eyes. Masamune didn't answer directly to Yukimura question, but did he really needed to? He took the the youngest chin gently between his fingers slowly approaching his lips in the idea of joining them to the other's.

That Yukimura suddenly turns away surprised him, especially since he nether had expected that the young samurai draws him against him and held him with such abandon. Masamune could almost feel the fingers of his beloved digging into shoulders when he finally began to respond to Yukimura hug, encircling his waist

"I wish this moment would never end ..." Yukimura whispered against his shoulder.

Masamune replied with a slight chuckle caressing the young tiger hair in a slow movement. The blue dragon cherished every moment spent with Yukimura, he too sometimes wished their moments of tenderness would last forever, yet he also enjoyed as much that his rivalry with the other young man took would take the upper hand, even the speed at which they ate their meals could then became a competition. It was their balance and he wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.

And since thinking of competition ... this pathway where they had been walked ... it seemed very long and straight, basically the ideal place for a short run just to finish getting rid of the last ounce of weariness still numbing his muscles.

He slowly withdrew away from Yukimura, still holding him at arm length, he pointed straight ahead. "Yukimura, I'll offer you a full range of dango if you get to the end of the pathway before me . **Deal**?"

The young Tiger Eye glanced at the point designated by Masamune finger and smiled as he put himself in position. "Don't come and complain if your kimono had hampered you after then. And I want a real mix of dango, including natsume dango."

Masamune also put himself in position, muttering under his breath that he only complained once after having unfairly lost and that his Hanetsuki racket was junk anyway.

"At the count of three?" Yukimura put one foot before the other "One". Masamune and he leaned on their leg.

"**Two**." Masamune continued the count down.

"Three!" Yukimura ended, rushing.

There were probably only a hundred meters to the finish but with dangos involved, no way Yukimura could lost but Masamune had defied him so he wasn't going to let himself be defeated so easily, even if hearing Yukimura laugh like that while he was pursuing him was worth a small defeat.

Ultimately it was fate which chose for him because because although they had remained shoulder to shoulder for a good distance, the strap of Masamune sandal failed him and suddenly broke. He just had enough time to gather himself not to end face first against the ground and to see Yukimura exult about his victory.

"**Fuck**! You knew this would happen?" He protested strongly despite his breathlessness.

"You said you would not complain!" Yukimura protested in turn, laughing despite being equally breathless.

Masamune suddenly grabbed him by his hips and held him up before twirling around. "I said nothing of the sort! **It's your fault**!"

This only reinforced Yukimura laughter who didn't even try to free himself from his grip. Masamune dropped into the green grass that framed the pathway, bringing Yukimura with him in his fall while they both laughed like two incorrigible idiots

The young tiger, lying beside Masamune wanted to talk but his laughter every time he looked at his lover made it impossible for him to form any sentence. The blue dragon wasn't in a better condition. Gradually, they began to be able to control themselves.

Masamune put his hand on Yukimura head. "Is it then moment when you fall asleep against me or I can still envoy being with you some more?" he asked.

"Masamune !" Yukimura hit his shoulder with his fist.

He then sat up in the grass and let out a contempt sigh, his eyes on the crescent moon above them. His hazel eyes fell on a pink colored petal which landed in front of him, drawing his attention. Masamune was watching when he picked it up.

"Sakura? In this season, it's impossible." Yukimura thought aloud.

The dragon also sat and smiled at the petal. "**Hah**, I didn't think we were in this part of the garden yet." he stood up and reached out to invite Yukimura to do the same. Then holding his lover arm, he made him turn toward something further away in the garden. "It's the sacred tree of the Date clan."

Yukimura saw it clearly now. It was a big old cherry tree blooming in this early fall, the petals falling around it in the circle of stones that separated him from the rest of the garden, a woven paper rope wrapped its wide trunk. The eyes of the young tiger widened in amazement.

"Legend has it that our first queen herself is buried beneath it... and that's why it doesn't bloom until late summer. For when other trees begin shredding their leaves before winter sleep, it is the only one that shown in full beauty. **Something like that**. "Masamune told, punctuating his sentence with a slight laugh. He knew that Yukimura could have more interest to the stories of his people than he anyway. 

"It's magnificent-Ah!" Yukimura suddenly grunted in pain, he pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, shaken by a violent headache.

"Yuki?" Masamune was already leaning on him.

This mark, the black mark looking like broken ice had just returned on Yukimura neck. Without leaving some time for his lover to recover, he brutally stripped Yukimura collarbone ... but found only skin. 

"Masamune?" Yukimura asked, blinking to help the spark disappear from his sight.

"What was that mark?" the dragon asked , grasping Yukimura shoulder.

"What mark?" Yukimura said, still massaging his forehead.

Masamune sighed, calming himself down. "Nothing, I guess the trip and the rest had tired you out, you shouldn't force too much."

"Uh huh." Yukimura nodded slowly in agreement with Masamune.

"I'll take you to your room." Masamune began to lead him back on the pathway.

"I really want to rest Masamune." Yukimura stated in a slightly disapproving tone.

"**Yes, yes**, I won't try anything." he promised with a semblance of sulky pout.

Too bad, tonight he would sleep in his own room ... Masamune had tried in the past to slip into Yukimura bed at night and waking him up hadn't be something trivial. Having a black eye when you were one eyed wasn't something really enjoyable.

Masamune was a far to fathom what really bothered Yukimura.

TBC

Xiao : Told you I would came back with more, I hope you're not disappointed. Thank you for being here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 3**

All peoples of Hi no Motto weren't in the mood to feast on this crescent moon night. Beyond the mountains in the south of Oshu beyond the coast of Mikawa, where lay the revival of the former lands of the Oda clan, the heavy silence of a sleeping castle hung over the fortress of Osaka.

The castle with white walls and blue roofs was impressive with his five stories and decorated golden beam, supported by rock walls it was a marvel of architecture, representing the young grander of its owner.

Sometimes a night owl, or evens murmurs or the metallic clank of the guards armor were doing their duty disturbed the silence. It was deep in the silence of the night that a young man, an odachi sword stowed in its ornate scabbard in hand, climbed up the steps that would lead him inside.

The young man couldn't be more than twenty year old. His white skin was almost transparent under torches and moon light and his hair had the color of a full moon, he had short hair which joined on his forehead in a single strand up to his nose, further accentuating his slim and slender shape.

His legs covered by white silk pants were as long as dancer's. They were covered to the knee by shinguard made in a light black metal, ornament like shark teeth on the edge of them were used to stop any blades that would com near his legs. His thighs were covered with a black leather sheath. The silver plate-skirt that protected his midsection was woven with purple linen, a fine light suit of armor covered the rest of his body. The silver breastplate was proudly engraved with the emblem of his clan represented as a kanji citing his mantra: One for all and all for one and Heaven bless the land

His arms were covered in the same black metal as his shins but woven in plate for better mobility, the same shark teeth looking ornament protecting his forearms. But what came out of his outfit most of all was his long white sleeveless and open vest which border and interior was covered with purple fabric. The tails of it was slightly upwards and separated into several pieces as if they were feathers of an eagle. 

Yes, this young man whose whole body structure and dressing indicated that it was built for quick fight was at that moment bloodstained. His pretty face with fine and elongated features had been cleaned, however his hair and clothes still wore the obvious traces of the carnage which he had undoubtedly contributed to.

Widespread scarlet splatter on the white of his outfit, his silken hair stuck on his forehead, all those things caused him discomfort which could be seen in his closed and stern expression, his olive eyes framed by two perpetually frowning eyebrows. 

This expression softened almost imperceptibly when he saw the two figures who were waiting for him at the castle entrance. He quickened his pace to cross the courtyard. Soon he perceived severity on the face of the figure on the left. It was a very beautiful man dressed in his night lavender kimono, his short wavy hair undulating in the night breeze. He also wore a thin purple leather mask on the upper part of his face, his arms were crossed over his chest. The warrior saw his painted lips move as the other spoke with the man on his right.

The second man before completely covered in white bandages body, only he wore armor over them. An helmet with red frame whose top was adorned with wings of some kind of moth in white color, a traditional red metal mask was protecting the contours of his face, leaving only his dark eyes to be seen, red shoulder guard, a plate-skirt, white pants and a red and white decorated breastplate came to complete the man outfit. He somehow looked like a Buddhist monk. However the strangest that thing that remained was that he was sitting cross-legged on a wooden palanquin seemingly floating above the ground, held up by an unknown force. Could it be that he used some kind of magic ?

"Mitsunari-kun." rebuked the handsome man when the young one came before them.

Upon hearing the reproachful tone, he knelt down, speaking only to greet his interlocutors. "Hanbei-sama, Gyobu."

Hanbei sighed when the low torchlight made him fully realize of the young man situation, however, he remained silent, trying convey his thought in his insistent gaze.

Mitsunari hadn't expected to find anyone still waiting for him this late in the night, his hand tightened on his odachi when he thought back to what delayed his return. Hanbei continued to silently reprimand him for his lateness, he took that as an invitation to explain himself.

"Please forgive me for making you wait. Those traitors ambushed me on the way back ... still, Hideyoshi-sama can be reassured, not a single defector still live in his ranks."

Hanbei shook his head. "Mitsunari-kun, as soon as the news of defection in Hideyoshi army come to your ears that you're off, you could have at least taken Otani-kun with you." He leaned over Mitsunari, took his chin on his hand and raised his head to look at him. "You are Hideyoshi precious blade ... you shouldn't risk to be damaged like this." he claimed, a very slight grin taking shape at the corner of his lips. "But you come back victorious and safe so it is what I'll remember."

"Mitsunari," began the deep voice of the man covered in bandages. "I would appreciate it if you could let yourself lean on me in the future." he said, gently closing his eyes.

The warrior frown deepened. "I will ensure that this situation doesn't happen anymore, don't worry." he said with great sincerity and a touch of bitterness towards the traitors who had put him in this situation, those who thought they could betray Hideyoshi for another puny lord .

Betraying Hideyoshi-sama was intolerable. Waiting to punish these traitors and give them a chance to escape? No way. Mitsunari had been ready at that moment so he went after them, settling the case quickly, but those traitors were even more cunning, they had set a trap ... and his rage against them was only increased tenfold. It wasn't about punishment anymore but of divine retribution. He had fallen upon them like a thunderstorm, but that Hanbei who he recognized to be of great value as a strategist and right arm of his lord could somehow doubt his total success pained him... well, he certainly could have been injured but not by those scum. The smoldering anger that raged within him had merely been appeased by their blood.

"I'll make your report to Hideyoshi, you can rest now."

Without adding anything, the young man stood up and passed by the two men, bowing his head slightly in reverence as he entered the castle. Now he had only one thing in mind and that was to get rid of the filth that these renegades imposed upon him even after their death.

"Mitsunari is becoming stronger, but more and more unstable as well ... and I had to order Ieyasu to remain in his quarters too because he was about to demobilize his army to go help him. Hopefully he'll grow to him balance in the future. "Hanbei said, turning toward Otani.

"We, mere humans can only wait and hope that the future turns in favor of what we have planned. To be honest, I don't like this 'infatuation' that these two have with each other... all of this remains too unpredictable, the sky is too dark to see the stars tonight. "

Hanbei gave a little chuckle and hid them in his fist. "Could it be jealousy?"

Otani turned a strange look toward Hanbei, impossible to say what it held. "My only master is Mitsunari." without adding anything he floated his palanquin to turn back into the castle.

"Well, I guess we'll resume our conversation tomorrow. Let's see how my pawns had moved." the handsome man murmured,returning to his task.

Mitsunari thought he could make a quick stop at his room to have his armor cleaned before going to bathe. It was omitting the fact that his quarters were next to those of the other Hideyoshi's general, his rival in the service of his lord, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

When this one heard footsteps in the hallway, it rushed out of his room to see who it was, the shoji door emitting a loud noise, slamming against his frame. 

"Mitsunari !"

The silver haired refrained from rolling his eyes given the urgency of the tone the other man used. Before him stood a tall brown haired man with broad shoulders who still had only a few childhood fat on his face. He was muscular, much more muscular than Mitsunari but just a little smaller and the simple kimono he wore did not hide his pronounced abdominal muscle. His large brown eyes were laden with anxiety when he placed his large palms on Mitsunari bony shoulders.

"You are safe, the gods be praised." the brunet sighed in relief, rewarding his interlocutor with a wide smile.

The young samurai frowned again, pushing the other man away with his shoulder. "Don't touch me! Can't you see I'm dirty ?!"

Ieyasu shook his head. "I just wanted to verify that you were unarmed. Why did Lord Hideyoshi had to test you like that ? He could have sent someone with you when he noticed you went alone! It was too dangerous, you could have not come back!"

"And you, what allow you to discuss the judgment of our Lord?" Mitsunari growled.

That Hanbei could doubts about his safety is still acceptable, as it was only because of Hideyoshi interest. But Ieyasu though ... he wouldn't allow it. "None of these traitors could have escaped my blade, you hear me? No one!"

Ieyasu tightened his arms around himself seemingly saddened by Mitsunari words. "You...all of them...no, I was just worried about you, it's normal to worry for his friends." he didn't express what he truly had in mind.

The taller of the two winced at the word 'friend'. Regardless, Mitsunari had other priorities, this case was grating on his nerves and he badly needed to bathe. So he was quick to forgive his words if Ieyasu could be willing to help him find some peace ... even though this proved to be difficult.

"Wait for me in my room, you want? I need you to help me relax." he asked more calmly.

Ieyasu sighed but nodded anyway in approval, leaving the other to head for the bathroom. "I love you Mitsunari, I just want you accept it and look to my feelings when you take such risks." he added.

Mitsunari turned his head towards him when he answered. "I let you share my bed and you should consider yourself lucky that your insistence at least granted you that." 

he let him leave without another word, a smile drawing on his face, since the time he had known Mitsunari, Ieyasu knew it was the way he had to express his true feelings, he knew that he did have an important place Mitsunari heart ... one day he would succeed in making him say it aloud, but for now he would concentrate on making his beloved feel his.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

This morning on Oshu the sun rose behind a thick layer of gray clouds, the heavy atmosphere spoke of thunderstorms later in the day. It was the beginning of a fall season that had been slow to emerge. But it was far from disturbing the festive mood of those who attended the king's birthday celebration. Many were still fast asleep while the day wore on. However this wasn't the case of Sanada Yukimura.

The young tiger Kai was, as usual, up very early to practice his morning workouts, a day of celebration didn't mean neglecting his training. And since he was honest with himself, he had needed it, it allowed him to define his priorities and clear his mind. He thought back to Kojuuro letter knowing that there was only one decision to make. But still...

That was before he found himself in front of courtroom closed door, dressed in his armor attire and unable to set foot on the engawa. He had completely forgotten his resolution and what he had planned to tell Masamune. It all seemed so stupid now. He just wanted to turn back acting as if nothing happened and to continue to remain blind to what awaited them... yet this conversation was to take place sooner or later.

A happy little squeak caught his attention toward his leg. Yukimura looked down to find a monkey trying to climb on his white pants. With a smile, the young man reached for the small animal with his hands, as soon as he had he reached the monkey it climbed on his shoulder, straightening, Yukimura began to laugh slightly when the monkey tickled him, snuggling under his chin.

"Oh, you're here Yumekichi." Keiji came from behind him and took the little monkey back from Yukimura shoulder.

Not without a last stroke and a smile for Yumekichi, Yukimura spoke to Keiji. "It didn't bother me, on the contrary." he said.

Yukimura had been careful to avoid meeting anyone, and Keiji was the last person he expected to see, as was often the last to woke up. The young tiger eyes returned to wander despite himself toward the door where was the source of his problems. Keiji looked surprised by his little friend demeanor, who still wanted to go to Yukimura.

"he doesn't usually bother people like this." But soon Keiji noticed the confused look that Yukimura turned to a closed door a few feet away from them. "Something's wrong Yuki-chan? Want to talk about it?"

Sharply turned his head toward the big brown haired male, Yukimura first opened his mouth to reply that no, but he remembered the great valuable assistance Keiji had been to him when he helped him learn how to dance.

"I don't know." he stated sincerely.

Keiji was soon sitting on the engawa and patted the spot next to him to encourage Yukimura to come and sit with him. "I have all my time, I will not repeat anything to anyone if that's what you're worried about."

With a sigh, Yukimura replied to the invitation and sat on the wooden floor, feet sinking into the gravel. Keiji let Yumekichi go back on the lap of the youngest who was soon stroking the animal in a repetitive gesture, more to appease himself.

"I have to talk about something with Masamune ... but it frightens me ... I'm afraid he doesn't accept it, no, I know he will not accept it ..." Yukimura began. "My heart tell me to run away and leave things as they are, but my reason scream at me for the contrary." he turned a discouraged glance to the other. He felt it, that thing in him that told him to put an end to all of this.

Keiji shrugged. "You know, normally I would have told you to follow your heart, but now I have a feeling it will not be enough."

"Of course!" Yukimura exclaimed "It's not all about my Masamune. Though I must suffer, even if it is painful ... I ... not only that our future depends on it but other people as well...if only I had more time to think ... but no." More than that suffering, Yukimura dreaded having to make Masamune suffer . 

"Then ask him to give you some time." Keiji replied simply. Before the confused look Yukimura gave him, he put a hand on his shoulder to better explain his thinking. "You gotta do what you think is right Yukimura, it's the only advice I can give you. Perhaps what you really need is some time to think for yourself, ask Masamune to give it to you, if he really loves you he will understand, right? "

Yukimura smiled at that because in a sense, Keiji was right. Only the youngest had failed to mention certain details of what he was about to speak with Masamune because he didn't want to cause concern to his friend. It was now too late to back out because he had already made his decision, he had made his decision the day he admitted his feelings for Date Masamune.

"You're right Keiji, thank you. You are a true friend." he said, getting up.

Keiji winked at him. "That's what friends do." he rose up too had, but he had felt from the beginning that whatever he may said, Yukimura decision was already made and at that moment he just needed someone to talk to and even if he too had a bad feeling about this, it was all he could do. "Well then I think I'll let you go, I'm meeting Motochika." Keiji said, his gaze following Yukimura's which was once again returned toward the door. He watched as Yukimura announce his entry and open it before disappearing behind the same door.

Yumekichi squeaked once more in his arms. "I know little buddy ... but it's up to them to sort it out this time." Yumekichi again squeaked. "No I don't always meddle in others affairs! And anyway, I'll do so only if I saw they need me to." he said, going in search for another couple of idiots.

And it was his tension slightly subsided that Yukimura stood now kneeling formally before Masamune, Kojuuro was at his right, overseeing the hearing.

Masamune had a more casual pose, wearing a white kimono and his blue training hakama, an haori loosely covering his shoulders.

"Speak Sanada Yukimura, what is this important matter you had to tell me about." he asked with a smirk, trying to appear seducing.

Yukimura hadn't something as such in mind. His heart was squeezed at the idea that he would pronounce the words. It took a deep breath and clenched fists on his knees for him to be able to take them out.

"I want to make a break in our relationship." he spoke loud and clear.

Kojuuro was more than surprised while Masamune reaction, emotionless at first, turned into a chuckle. "Very funny, now you can tell me why you asked for this hearing."

"I'm very serious Masamune. I know you refused a marriage proposal ... and if it had to be because of me I ..."

"What are you saying?" Masamune had stood up, already raising his voice. "We already talked about this, it's not because of you that I refused the marriage proposal, **okay**?" he launched, starting to pace the room.

This time it was Yukimura turn to raise his voice. "No Masamune, we never talked about that! Whenever I tried to talk about the time when we should give a legacy to our clans you changed the topic! But it's too late now you're twenty-one , you're a king, and ... and I'm...I'm nothing but a mere samurai and...and don't you think it's time that we stop behaving like children? "it hurt so bad, but he had to tell him everything.

Masamune came to him suddenly, seizing him by the collar of his jacket. "You are seeing someone else, **right**? Another guy has crept into your sheets that's it, **huh**, Sanada Yukimura?" Masamune hissed between clenched teeth, his stormy blue eyes riveted in Yukimura hazel eyes .

Yukimura lip trembled upon hearing his words. "I could never do such a thing, Masamune ..." he said weakly.

Kojuuro rose in turn deciding it was time for him to intervene. "Yukimura," he began.

Then Yukimura turned to him. "No Kojuuro it's the only way to convince Masamune to consent to take a wife as requested by your letter, if we have to break up for that then so be it." The look Yukimura gave him was firm, determined.

Masamune released him. Caught between the urge to burst out laughing or kill someone or even scream if it was not all that at once. He ran a hand over his right eye, the empty orbit was suddenly inflicting dull pain on him, as if he someone inserted a needle in it.  
Yukimura, his adorable Yukimura who was the first to dream of escaping a destiny that had been made for him by other hands was now lecturing him to follow his own? Wasn't it not ironic ?

"I never sent such a letter! It's a misun-" Kojuuro exclaimed .

"**Give up** Kojuuro. The kid expressed his innermost thoughts."Masamune cut him, turning his back on Yukimura.

Yukimura knew that his words were clumsy, but how could he speak otherwise ? The simple idea of Masamune arms holding someone else ... but it should be done. Masamune would have offspring of his own blood! Suffer now or suffer even more when the time comes...

"... it isn't definitive Masamune ... I just need time to think about us, to be used to that-" Yukimura tried.

"It is for me." Masamune replied coldly, leaving no time for Yukimura to try healing the pain he had inflicted.

Masamune was cold, emotionless, calculating and dry. Yukimura doesn't know what he had expected but he was sure it wasn't that ... it wasn't the passionate and combative Masamune he knew.

As if he had just received a slap, Yukimura stiffened, his arms hanging by his side. It took him several seconds to recover, to be able speak. But he did nothing, he had nothing more to say. It was too hard to hold the tears in his eyes. But he did it, because he had to.

"Consider the alliance between Takeda and Date void." Masamune continued ... if Yukimura wanted them to end, then he was going to be served.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuuro tried to intervene.

"As you wish. Then I should depart to Kai now." Yukimura didn't let him do so, playing Masamune game, he was already too involved to go back. He used all his willpower to prevent the trembling in his voice.

Without any strength left, knowing he couldn't kept his facade for long, he turned back, heading for the door with heavy step, keeping his back straight and proud.

"One last thing, Sanada Yukimura." Yukimura stopped without turning to face Masamune, he could bear to see his eyes. "I'll never understand why you do that, unless you were lying from the beginning when you said you loved me and that you want to get rid of me now. **Hah doesn't matter**." Masamune said, ending his sentence with a dismissive hand gesture towards Yukimura. He had said that with such bitterness in his voice... even though he was nearly smiling.

He couldn't see the smile of sadness growing on his ex-lover lips, nor his clouded eyes that glanced toward the horizon through the open door with a strange expression. "It's precisely because I love you with all my heart Masamune. You're just too selfish to understand it."

With these last words he left the room, never to return.

Enraged, Masamune gave a violent kick on the small table where the tea tray had been, sending wood and porcelain crashing against the wall. Kojuuro started at the sound,, he looked at the tea flowing slowly over the varnished wooden floor, leaving a few seconds to his lord before attempting to go after Yukimura to clear all this.

"Let him go, Kojuuro." Masamune quickly guessed his intentions and his order forced Kojuuro to give up. Masamune retainer lowered his head in defeat.

He could only watch as his lord also left the room through the opposite door, his footsteps hitting the floor in the hallway. Kojuuro bit his lower lip ... what had happened before him ... he had been dreading this scene from that fateful night in Kai where Masamune had presented him the letter which would forever include Sanada Yukimura in his life.

What to do now? For the first time in many years, he had not a clue.

But Masamune knew exactly what he wanted to do right then, with his sword hanging from his belt, he went to the stables to find his horse, like when he was a child and he wanted to escape the oppression of his clan and his mother. He went without a saddle or even a bridle and sprang in Oshu mountains.

Under the thunder of his mount hooves, lightning split the sky.

Making their way to the border at a low pace, Sasuke walked silently beside Yukimura although he was obviously burning to ask him what had happened exactly...

Yukimura thanked the gods for this sudden and heavy rain which swept away the tears he'd been holding so far, and his distress smothered by runoff and violent thunder as well. It was the right choice, he knew it was... but that couldn't prevent his heart from being torn by grief, Masamune words clawing at his mind.

However at the same time at Osaka, the weather was clear, the evening light falling on the shining rooftops. Hanbei smile enlarged as he looked at the retreating messenger back, after he had just brought the good news tom him.

Everything was going according to his plan, the alliance between Kai and Oshu was broken... only one remaining shade can slow Hideyoshi progress now, well ... not for long. 

TBC

kitsunari : What a cute nickname Thank you for your comment, I love DateSana too so sorry I had to separate them for the story. But don't worry, it's all for a purpose.

Moonchild : Thank you, I put some reference to the side story then an there but it doesn't have a real impact on the main plot for this one. I just hope you'll like it too.

Xiao : Like a married couple aren't they ? I'm mean, to break them like this, aren't I ? I feel bad actually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 4**

Lightning could befall on him at that moment, Masamune wouldn't care, death would have been a relief. The storm reasoned in the valleys and hills, the heavy rain had stuck his clothes to his body and his hair to his face, but that doesn't matter. The wind and thunder were deafening, only that feeling was nothing compared to the one he was trying to stifle in his heart, it was welcoming pain, a distraction and that was what he wanted above all . His horse continued to gallop without fear, the raging elements didn't frighten him, because he felt that his master needed to be carried away, he needed him to take him were he wanted to go.

Masamune couldn't really know how long it was before he stopped his stead. So either the storm had ceased, or the thick foliage of the bamboo grove sheltered him from the rain. His body was beginning to be shaken by tremor, initiated by rage or cold, he couldn't tell. Nothing of this mattered anymore, he would quickly forget it.

Leaving his horse to wander around him, he took out his sword from its sheath. His jaw tight, is lips drawn to a thin line, he slashed once the largest nearest bamboo in a dry, abrupt movement. Then he did it again, again and again in graceful movements which made his hair wet move, whipping his face when they fell back.

His limbs were heavy when he hit, but each new bamboo sliced lightened his heart. Every thought became clearer, _his_ name reasoned in his mind, like a mantra, as if every cut reached _him_. 

_Yukimura_

_Yukimura_

_Yukimura._

How dare he? How could he say with such conviction that he loved him with all his heart while Masamune always knew that part of it would always belong to Shingen and Kai. How could he say that when he was about to break up with him like these last two years had never occurred? And when they were children too? All they had shared ... None of this had any importance to him? Impossible, absurd, unbelievable, unbearable, intolerable.

Liar! Hypocrite! And he had called him an egocentric? Masamune couldn't understand? Yukimura had made good fun of him.

Very well, then, if he couldn't understand then Masamune would make Yukimura understand his point of view.

Another bamboo fell to the ground, cut into three clear parts and Masamune felt his breath becoming heavy, but it wouldn't stop, not unless his lungs were burning in his chest.

The army of the Date clan was ready to go back into battle, Masamune wouldn't waste time, he was going to show Yukimura that he too could play this game. When Kai will be part of Oshu, when Masamune would be Yukimura lord, he will be forced to see only him, when he would take Shingen head, Yukimura will see that he was wrong to believe that he could get rid of him so easily! Oh yes, he was going to hurt him ... the majestic tiger will be able to do nothing but going in circles in his cage unless he submit to his new master.

Masamune will put Yukimura heart in a cage and no one else will have it, and all that will remains to Yukimura will be to beg, implore Masamune to take him back! He will recognize that the whole story about taking a wife was foolish, they didn't need that ... they only needed to be together ...

The sword that suddenly fell from his hands fell to the ground with a low thud that was deafening to Masamune ears.

One of his knees touched the ground soon followed by the second. Out of breath, sweat beading on his forehead and temples, Masamune gradually returned to reality. He looked at his trembling hands. They clenched and unclenched sporadically.

Putting Yukimura heart in cage and never being able to reach him again, he knew that it would be closed forever for him too... taking Kai and never seeing Yukimura smile again. Killing Shingen and extinguish the flame of the tiger in his eyes ... depriving him of his liberty... killing his passion... the only thing he was going to get from Yukimura would be his hatred ... who Masamune was trying to fool? He couldn't destroy everything that had him falling for Yukimura …

Bring himself to do such a thing? When that was what he had always refused? Wasn't he worth better than that? Of course, he was the one-eyed dragon of Oshu, lord of the Dragon race, and the first half-dragon to have reached a kind of symbiosis that Kojuuro names as god dragon. If there was a challenge he could not face it hadn't been discovered yet.

And even if it was difficult to accept, and that the image wasn't clear yet, he knew deep down he that Yukimura had been right...

His hand went up to touch his eye patch covering his missing eye which was painful again .The throbbing pain seemed synchronized with his heart beats, beats that became increasingly slow as Masamune found back his calm. He could see his breath in puff. He also had a headache that sometimes blurred his good eye vision. If only everything wasn't so fuzzy ... Masamune would know what to think.

"Blue Warrior?"

Masamune back straitened at the sound of the little voice from the call. He had been too distracted to feel any presence and to be so surprised like this inspired him no good. It took him a few seconds to realize that he knew that voice.

"Itsuki?" he said, turning toward the source of the voice.

Behind him were two children not older than twelve, a girl and a boy. Masamune rose, his sword in hand when he noticed that the boy was pointing a large bow toward him. The child was wearing a purple sleeveless ensemble, leather gloves covered his arms up to his elbow and leather boots decorated with motifs dressed his feet. He had brown messy hair and had tried to tie them in a ponytail that looked more like a bunches on top of his head.

The dragon quickly relaxed when he met only fear and mistrust in the boy eyes and realized that he simply wanted to defend his little friend.

The girl had two short braids on either side of her head and her hair were a blue-grey silver, they were the same color as reflections on glaciers. Her frail and thin appearance accentuated by the simple blue top and white short shorts she wore was troubled by the huge decorated hammer she held in her hand and a small piece of armor which protected her middle. This girl knew how to defend herself for sure.

The color of his hair showed she had dragon blood in her veins. That she was able to fight at a young age then hadn't surprised Masamune the first time he met her. In Oshu countryside, blood mixed dragon were common, either because of illegitimate children made with maids or a ruined noble that became a peasant. As for the boy, it was the first time he saw him and his appearance clashed with that of the girl.

"Don't point that way, he's a friend." Itsuki said, forcing the boy to drop his bow.

"I don't trust him." the boy Masamune replied glaring at him. Masamune returned the glare, while the boy obeyed the girl still.

"Maru-kun! The Blue warrior his hero for our village, everyone talks about him all the time! He helped rebuild our village after the evil samurai attacked it two years ago." Itsuki reprimanded.

Maru crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, his eyes became unfocused for a moment when Itsuki spoke of 'evil samurai', he turned his head away.

The adult raised an eyebrow, he remembered now, this place was the same one where he met Itsuki for the first time and in the same circumstances too. When he had been slashing the bamboo grove to meditate, enraged that foreigners had been destroying villages on his land and in front of his nose. He didn't know that one of these villages had been so close to his secret haven of peace. The little girl was crying and screaming against the men who destroyed her wonderful fields, touching the dragon king, she was at that moment the representation of all the people from Oshu. Masamune burst into a little laugh at the irony of the situation.

Itsuki small straw wearing feet came to him. "You came to arrest the robbers too?" Itsuki stopped short, seeing around her the bamboo cut and laying like it had been real people. "Oh, I guess not." she added.

Masamune followed her eyes and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, he had too much headache to think straight, but finding that he had created a small clearing in the bamboo grove made him realize what a state of rage he had been in. It could have been much worse, no wonder the children were hesitant to approach him, he must have had the look of a real monster.

"Lately robbers attacked the villagers who come here to harvest bamboo, they strip them of everything they have!" she said, clenching her fists, her face stern. "Maru and I will stop them before it become worse!"

"Exactly!" stated the boy nodding.

The one-eyed dragon smiled, ruffling the top of the girl head. "**Good courage**. I'm sure you will do great. But you should let the nice samurai of the lord Date give you a hand on this one, **okay**?" he could well convince Kojuuro to send some men, he couldn't let a band of thieves roam freely on his land, right?

"No!" Itsuki replied sharply, pushing Masamune hand away. "We can do it well on our own, I don't want to see any samurai near our village!"

"You still hate them this much?" Masamune asked remembering how fervently the child spoke of her hatred for the samurai destroying the countryside without regard for the peasants, the one who brought the war in their country while the people just wanted peace. One reason why Masamune had never revealed his true identity.

Eventually, the girl had a change of heart in favor of the samurai of his clan who had rebuilt her village and helped for the crops. Masamune was happy to show her that they weren't all bad.

"I don't hate the blue samurai... and the red samurai are nice too, but I'm not alone to defend my village now! I have everyone and Maru-kun." she went on.

Her words of red samurai reminded Masamune of Kai intervention and their help in rebuilding Oshu. He almost wanted to laugh again, thinking back to how he wanted to thank them mere minutes ago ... he really was the stupid one …

"Hey there!" Maru approached in turn. "If Itsuki trust you then I will too, old man." he murmured that only Masamune could hear him.

"Old man?" Masamune muttered, surprised by the kid guts.

"But if you ever touch her, you will have to deal with me, you hear?" the boy continued .

Masamune was almost in the mood to ruffle the brown haired head if it wasn't for the dizziness that took him at the moment, making him falter.

"Are you feeling unwell? Your cheeks are all red, it looks like you have a fever!" Itsuki let out, grabbing the sleeve of Masamune kimono to try to help him stabilize.

Masamune shook his head, blinking at the increase in dizziness the movement provoked. It was true that he was strangely warm and he felt like his head was in a cloud. No doubt it was time for him to return to the castle now that he had spent his anger and understand what he had to, but he doubted he could do it without a little rest before. His soaked clothing had started to dry on his body, taking his heat and making him shiver at times even though it seemed to burn from inside.

"Say, Itsuki-chan, you think we should bring him back to the village?" Maru asked , who showed anxiety for him despite his words from earlier.

"It would be better to give him a hot bath and remove his clothes before he catch a serious could. We'll cook him a good soup too" she replied, starting to drag him out of the bamboo grove, while Maru was positioning himself on Masamune other side and started to pull at his sleeve too. 

The Dragon King hadn't realized he had zoned out long enough to allow the children to hold onto him. However, this wasn't so bad when he thought about it. It almost amused him. He just hoped Kojuuro would understand that he needed to be alone and didn't start to search all of Oshu to find him.

"**Thanks** ... I think I will help you for bandits to thank you." It was better to take care of the matter himself anyway, and he still needed some serious fight. He no longer tried to withdraw his sleeves of children's hands, choosing instead to follow their steps. Seriously, were they children or mother hen ?

Itsuki laughed slightly, a warm sound he had needed "I'm not better than the evil samurai if I let a traveler like you in need, Blue Warrior." Maru agreed with a nod.

Masamune felt the corner of his lip lift as they left the shelter of the foliage to be assailed by the pale rays of the setting sun ...Yukimura... Masamune sighed, thinking he was already at Oshu borders by now. The dragon knew it was better that way, he wasn't ready yet, he hadn't come in term with his feeling enough to face him yet. Masamune knew it was only a matter of time ... who knows, maybe he could seek advice from two twelve years old lovebirds that fate had put in his way?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We are going back to Kai." it was the last thing Yukimura had said before going without explanation on the way back. Seeing the look on his face, Sasuke had understood and had let the space Yukimura needed at that moment, he didn't ask any questions.

But crap, it had been more than twelve hours go the young samurai hadn't uttered a single word. Not even when the violent storm that had suddenly descended on them forced them to took shelter inside a in. Yukimura had left it to Sasuke to handle the innkeeper.

And then they left without waiting, without any rest, just to get to Kai as soon as possible. Then they arrived in the early morning.

Sasuke feared the worst, memories he wanted to bury resurfaced. The ninja began to see the beginnings of a past that was just as painful for him, it now feared that Yukimura would fell into silence again as catatonic as when he saw his mother die horribly ... even when Sasuke had vowed it would never happen again. Had he failed Yukimura? Had he failed to protect his young lord ?

Kojuuro and him knew from the beginning that such a collapse would happen one day. It was inevitable, they had known, after all, that their masters were two idiots ... but even if they had knew, they did nothing because they too were two idiots who had somehow thought it could have happened otherwise ...

"Danna?" Sasuke tried, posted in front of Yukimura closed door.

No response, as he had feared.

"Yukimura? Oyakata-sama is waiting for you." Sasuke bit his lower lip, thinking how Yukimura must have felt at that moment ... a word, a single word from him, if only to say he was too tired to go make his report would a have relieved Sasuke so much.

Instead, the door opened and a Yukimura with a straigh back and a high head went out of his room, dressed in his red armor, he passed by Sasuke without speaking to him.

They had gone back to Ueda Castle after all those years. The Sanada clan house and the temporary fortress of Takeda Shingen as the reconstruction of the castle Kofu was not completed yet. The new Ueda Castle was far from the castle of Yukimura childhood. After a fire had destroyed everything, Yukimura uncle instead had a huge fortress build, surrounded by forest. Yukimura himself build an ingenious irrigation system at the heart of the main wall with a moat and dams used in case of invasion.

The castle was returned to Yukimura by Shingen after his uncle was accused of having caused the fire that took the lives of many members of the clan and destroyed the childhood of the young heir ... and Yukimura was able to make great use of it now.

Sasuke knew it no longer affected Yukimura, he just feared to be in such an environment would worsen his state of mind, he had never spent much time in the new Ueda castle before, who knew what demons could still be hiding within these walls.

Dropping an inaudible sigh, the ninja accompanied his master walking five steps behind him. The silence weighed him and it wasn't the automatism with which Yukimura walked that would reassure Sasuke.

"Oyakata-sama understand. You did nothing to bring dishonor, Yukimura, if there is someone whose honor his to be questioned it is the lord Date-" the russet haired man tried.

"Don't say his name."

Sasuke's heart rose, words at last, as devoid of heat are they were, actual words came out of Yukimura mouth proving that his young lord hadn't returned to the empty shell that still haunted his nightmares.

"I-I still can't believe he didn't even try to listen to me."

Yukimura had added it in slightly lowering his head and his voice, showing that it was all he could bring himself to say for now. Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder, Yukimura had to understand that whatever happens, his friend was there for him. The young tiger of Kai then turned his head toward him. Yukimura smiled simply. Not a fake smile, not even a large beaming smile, just a smile in it's simplest form, which made Sasuke unable to decipher it. He still returned it.

"When you're ready to talk I'll be there to listen to you, but for now Oyakata-sama is waiting for you."

Help Yukimura focus on other things could help too. Regaining his determination, Yukimura continued walking with a firm step towards the courtroom. With calmness and serenity he explained the situation to Shingen, he grimaced at times as if he anticipated a hit that never came. Perhaps it was that Yukimura had expected, Shingen's very physical lessons had always been able to reach the depths of his soul.

However, Shingen had just listened with implacable patience, sometimes passing one hand on his chin rubbing his beard thoughtfully. Not even when Yukimura wen to the subject of the loss of the alliance with Oshu Shingen did change his tone.

Was he prepared for this possibility too? The man was wise, not holding is subordinate responsible for the loss, even leaving him some space ... even if he had wanted 1 or 2 times to gather Yukimura back with his fist, Shingen had understood that it wasn't what he needed.

He had dismissed Yukimura after report without another order but to attend to his daily chores, looking with a sigh as an exhausted Yukimura went through the door. Only time could help his young pupil to heal this wound ... but this was time they were running short of, Oshu was their enemy again so Kai had to be on its guard.

This didn't escape Shingen that Sasuke resented him after he forced him to part with Yukimura at such a time when he ordered him to bring an urgent letter to his neighbor Uesugi Kenshin.

Perhaps he had expected that Oshu wasn't the most dangerous threat to his door too.

Oooooooooooo

Hanbei was so immersed in the book he was reading that he didn't hear Hideyoshi when he entered the room even when the man had an imposing stature.

"Hmm." he said, moving a pawn on the wide map disposed on the table before him. "Better, much better."

"How are you faring, Hanbei?" Hideyoshi asked , overlooking the beautiful man to see what the strategist had changed on his map.

The young masked man slightly jumped and turned to face his lord, drawing a smile on his lips.

"I didn't expected you so soon Hideyoshi." he was running a hand through his wavy hair to forget that he had been surprised. "As you can see, we are ready to attach the south as soon as you shall call in the order." he stated proudly, turning back to his map, his mind once again restating the infallible strategy he had developed

Hideyoshi approached the table once more, a scowl on his face almost joining his bushy eyebrows in a line. With his gloved hand, he touched a point further north that had been marked with a white piece signifying neutrality.

"I want this land first." he said.

"Odawara? I think it's still too soon, I mean, the alliance between Oshu and Kai just broke, it would be wiser to wait befo-"

"I don't want to wait, Hanbei." Hideyoshi cut him.

Both eyelids adorned with long lashes blinked in amazement facing Hideyoshi reaction, it was rare that the huge man questioned his advice. Before Hanbei silent astonishment, Hideyoshi relaxed his shoulders and groaned slightly.

"They have something I want." he mumbled feeling the need to justify himself toward his strategist

Hanbei had knew Hideyoshi for a long time now, he wasn't presumptuous when he thought how close they were,a true friendship. Hanbei had literally killed his last lord just for Hideyoshi. O, that this one would want something this much was confusing Hanbei more and more. the only thing that Hideyoshi had shown interest in recent years was their shared dream to see an united nation under the banner of the Toyotomi clan. Something had to had happened behind Hanbei back, it can even be Otani that had he convinced his master to change plan and Hanbei didn't like that at all.

Still, he couldn't refuse anything to Hideyoshi.

"You're right. This is a good opportunity to strengthen our positions before heading back south. Actually I already had something planned. Everything will be in place as soon as possible" It was just a slight change in plan anyway, really nothing that Hanbei couldn't handle.

"Here too," Hideyoshi showed a pawn close to the Odawara pawn.

Hanbei smiled at his lord foresight. "I was planning to send Ieyasu soon, he needs to break old bonds."

Hideyoshi nodded. "I'm counting on you, Hanbei, I want you to be by my side when we have unified the country." he put a huge hand that recovered all of the smallest shoulder.

"Me too ..." Hanbei replied, the hint of seriousness in his voice escaping the giant.

With a final approving grunt, Hideyoshi bent to cross the threshold of the door. "One last thing Hanbei."

"Hum?"

"Rest a little, will you, you seem a little pale." he added before leaving.

Hanbei lost his smile immediately when he was sure that the giant can no longer see him. It sounded so muck like Hideyoshi, giving him change of plans at the last minute and then tell him to rest when he would have to work all night for him. He stifled a sudden cough in his fist before looking out the window toward the horizon.

"I really hope I can go with you when you go up to the throne. But that would be asking too much, right?"

Ieyasu had overheard the conversation, hidden at the corner of the corridor, he hadn't dared to go one step further, it wasn't in his habits to eavesdrop of course but Hanbei words had paralyzed him.

His fist was wearing a gold metal glove, Ieyasu closed it tightly. Hanbei wanted him to break bonds, right? Why was he so disturbed by that idea? Ieyasu chose to turn tail, because obviously what he sought was not there ... his heart heavy with a new thought ...

Was it the right way?

TBC

Xiao: Sometimes, you have to lose what you think for granted to know how much it was worth to you. Well...I mean, it's a new trial, a new start even if their relationship won't ever be the same, they need to grow up don't they ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 5**

It was Almost noon. The servants already stirring to prepare the meal, the autumn sun began to warm of the castle after a relatively cool and humid morning. And still no news from Masamune...

There was some tension among the soldiers who knew that their lord was away and who carefully watched the doors to be informed of his arrival. Kojuuro was one of them, except that his concern was perfectly managed.

The black dragon wasn't much worried about his lord wellbeing, because he was almost certain to know the place where he was. And the fact that Masamune horse hadn't returned to the stables without his master, as he had been trained to do in case of problems, comforted him in his idea. No, he couldn't be truly worried about Masamune safety. It was more in the long run he should be worried. The samurai had turned the situation in every way possible, the only valid conclusion he could draw was that someone had fomented this. A very intelligent and well prepared person who had managed to swap his letter destined to Yukimura and use a topic that would for sure cause the separation between the two.

That person had wanted to make Oshu and Kai vulnerable by breaking their alliance and that person had pulled it off perfectly. There was no doubt that this person would ensure that it lasts. It was a person to fear.

And while Masamune absence wasn't an immediate problem, there were guests who were beginning to ask questions and the daily affairs which were left unattended. He understood how Masamune felt and his need to be alone after such a hassle with Yukimura, but still, it had lasted too long, there were more urgent things. He still pared himself a thought for Sasuke, hoping Yukimura doesn't give him as much trouble as Masamune put him under.

Kojuuro was about to leave the main courtyard in the direction of the stables when the exuberant vagabond of the Maeda clan interrupted his contemplative waiting.

"Kojuuro!" he threw out, waving.

A scowl forming on his face and his patience well underway, Kojuuro looked up to greet the young man, it was only then that he realized that he was followed by the two guests of honor, Motochika and Motonari.

Motochika usual cheerful smile had been replaced by a firmer expression that even Kojuuro found strange, that he was wearing all his equipment and war outfit instead of something more casual didn't escape the dragon keen eyes. It was the same for Motonari. The way he kept adjusting his leather gloves at times showed some nervousness in his body. The couple had a kind of restless atmosphere around them, as if they too had experienced a serious argument. It was the last thing Kojuuro wanted for them.

"He is still not back, I guess." Keiji began.

Kojuuro shook his head. "I thought to go look for him, Masamune-sama always go to the same place when he want to be left alone." he reassured him.

"It is difficult for us to delay our departure even longer." Motonari intervened, showing some urgency in his voice.

Motochika placed a reassuring hand on his lover shoulder. "He's right. I have a bad feeling about all this ... I'll be reassured to go back to Shikoku soon enough."

"We were supposed to leave in the morning already." Motonari added

"It is true that it is quite disturbing that Masamune and Yukimura split up so suddenly, it's something fishy. It still feel surreal." Keiji shared his opinion.

Kojuuro sighed, he didn't know how to reassure these men, their arguments were pretty valid and even went with his own concerns. "I can't keep you here any longer if that is your wish ... it's true that Masamune-sama wasn't a very good host this time."

"We won't hold him responsible."

"It doesn't matter." Motochika and Motonari spoke simultaneously.

Kojuuro took a few seconds to get used to the idea that for once the two of them agreed on something, the situation seemed really alarming.

"We would have wanted to see Masamune before leaving, that's true, he didn't even had the time to see our gifts after all the trouble we faced to obtain-" Motochika began before being suddenly interrupted by Motonari.

"All the trouble that I faced, you only had to match your choice of gift with mine." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blue-eyed pirate growled. "Not my fault that my first idea was messed up."

"If only your ideas were not so stupid."

"Hey! I-"

"No, no, no." Keiji quickly interjected, raising his hands in a peace attempt. "I thought you had settled this debate and it's not time to go back on it."

Kojuuro watched the scene with a hint of disbelief when the two young men seemed to shun the other like two children and turned their back on the other, each looking in the opposite direction.

"I prefer that ... somehow." the big brown haired smile was a little embarrassed.

"To go back to where we were, the pirate and I can' wait for the Lord Masamune return, our horses are ready so we would like you to pass out our respects to him." Motonari was raising his chin and taking a slightly haughty air.

"Don't talk for me." Motochika muttered.

"This will be done without fault." Kojuuro stated with a nod.

"Well, I planned to stay ... but I want to take Motochika boat to save me some time. The mere idea that these two can be separated just like that then they loved each other so much ... it's been too long since I haven't visited my family in Kaga. " Keiji said, rubbing his neck, trying to avoid Kojuuro gaze as if he was feeling guilty to leave Masamune alone in a moment like that.

"Don't worry about this, Maeda-sama. Being alone i what Masamune-sama need the most for now, I think it's a good idea to go see your family. I also have the distinct impression that something disturbing his happening behind our back. Something that could affect our entire country. " the older man closed his eyes. Having read Keiji in body language what he really felt like but having no other other words to reassure him than those he had just spoken.

A deafening silence followed the black dragon affirmation. The four men seemed alone with their thoughts before Motonari disturbing them.

"You two, let me talk alone with Katakura for a while." his commanding voice left no room for the slightest protest.

Motochika merely squeezed his shoulder before leaving a bit farther into the yard to join their men, busy preparing for departure. Keiji hesitated a moment before following him, his gaze moving rapidly from Motonari to Kojuuro.

The Kitsune waited until both were out of hearing to express themselves. "You must also have guessed that it can be only one person behind such trickery, am I right?"

Kojuuro rubbed his temple. "Toyotomi tactician..." he whispered.

Motonari confirmed his fear with a slight nod. "To be honest, he offered a non-aggression pact before I left for Oshu. I haven't to it agreed yet, I prefer to make my choice at the last moment to keep all doors open." he confessed.

"As of right." Kojuuro commented. "But maybe, telling me this is part could be one of your tactics too..." he said in a disapproving tone, suspicious of the tactician fox.

Narrowing his brown eyes with defiance, he removed his helmet from his head and placed it under his arm. "I am not afraid of Oshu as a threat to Aki, and conquest doesn't offer me any interest I only care about the security of my reign and my land ... I intended to accept this proposal with Toyotomi clan. But obviously Hanbei put his plan in motion and Aki safety is no longer guaranteed. " he scratched one of his little red ears he obviously couldn't hide again. "That idiot pirate think the fact Ieyasu was his friend protects him from Toyotomi for now... I've always been suspicious of this brat and not just because I'm part kitsune and him an onmyoji. "Motonari cut himself off suddenly noticing that he hadn't checked his flood of words. Frowning, he fully realized that the situation was stressing him more than necessary. It wouldn't be at peace until he walked on Itsukushima floors.

Kojuuro raised an eyebrow to encourage him to clarify where he was going.

"To make it shorter." the little brown haired went on. "There is no formal alliance between Oshu and Aki, so I don't count on your help if Toyotomi decided to attack, but it also goes the other way."

"I understand that." Kojuuro sincerely stated, he had expected such a statement from the other tactician anyway. "All I can tell you is that Masamune-sama will not stay without reacting. Sometimes the defense may seem to be the most effective tactic," he said, making an obvious reference to the current choice of Motonari tactics . "But I think this time we need to be more vivid than this Hanbei and hit first."

Putting his helmet back on his head, Motonari was smirking. "It suit you well, Katakura. I can't wait to see who wins on both of you." Now it was obvious that he expected Masamune to remove this thorn from his side.

That the Lord Aki would use Oshu strength didn't offend the black dragon, on the contrary, he felt somewhat flattered. The two men exchanged a knowing glance.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kojuuro had made a habit of returning to the small village when he had free time, but this time an entire season had passed since his last visit. He couldn't help it, he had been very busy.

Once he had found clear traces of Masamune passage in the bamboo grove, he immediately went to the nearby village. His intuition was obviously not wrong when it told him his lord whereabouts.

The dragon had made it a habit to come and help the farmers with their crops and wasn't stingy when it come to give some advice about vegetables gardens, he even walked away with some good recipes in return. So, the inhabitant, busy with late harvest and those plowing in preparation for the next sowing didn't fail to greet him warmly. Some even offered him tea, but Kojuuro didn't really have time for them.

He quickly asked about were his lord went, because unlike Itsuki, none of the adults ignored they were both samurai, even if this still didn't knew that Masamune was none other than their lord and protector.

The girl house made of straw and clay was no different from that of other people there, it was just a little far from the village center and a little higher above the village where the little orphan could easily go up the hill and see the golden wheat shine in the sunset. Kojuuro went there sometimes to come take news about the village mascot and Masamune small protegee.

That the child who was none other than an ex-general from Oda was in his way in front of the house wasn't something that Kojuuro could have seen coming at all . A hand on the scabbard of his sword, the other on his horse bridle. The black dragon exchanged glances with the child. The boy fingers twitched sightly as of regretting not having the great arc on hand he used with such skill. Fixing his eyes on the man's face, he gathered his courage and spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he said dryly, his jaw tight. He obviously hadn't forgotten their fight despite all the water that had flowed under the bridge since then.

Kojuuro raised a questioning eyebrow. "I could return the question. Oshu is my home while we are far from Owari." the tone of the dragon used was more serene, as if he wanted to reassure the child that he doesn't have any intention to hurt him.

The boy in purple looked right and then left before sighing heavily, his shoulders relaxing in defeat. "Come on, I don't want Itsuki to hear us." he left a little ahead of the house trying to get the man to follow in a open field on the other side of the road.

"Follow you? For you to stab me in the back?" showing suspiciousness was still more cautious, only the gods know what Hanbei could do.

The small one grunted and continued his way anyway. "You would have died long ago if I wanted to kill you." Kojuuro heard him mutter.

Slightly amused by the small general behavior, Kojuuro decided to follow him. Tying his horse to a wooden fence on the side of the house, he went into the freshly plowed field and went after the boy. The child stopped in the middle of the field, the freshly plowed soil crushing under his booted feet.

"I don't want to leave Oshu now, you can't cast me away." he told Kojuuro, turning his back, head down.

"Instead, I was planning to arrest you... but maybe if you prove to me that you are not a danger ..."

"I was Ranmaru! But I gave up my name since the day I decided to abandon my mission, since the day I decided that I will protect Itsuki. I am not your enemy anymore so just let me alone. " he threw briskly, turning to face the adult, his fists clenching to emphasize his words.

So it was like that, no wonder Kojuuro no longer felt any deadly aura emanating from him. His heart had been stolen by the small peasant and she had softened it. He had witnessed something similar with Masamune once and it made him nostalgic.

"This will depend on your answer. Now will you tell me what was your mission."

Ranmaru folded his arms across his chest deciding to be honest with the Date retainer. "I came to Oshu because I wanted to avenge my clan, to avenge my lord. I wanted Date Masamune head." he said it with a hint of regret in his voice.

Regrets ? For what? For his lord, or because he hadn't killed Masamune? Hearing this, Kojuuro hand immediately returned to his sword.

"No, don't get me wrong, it's no longer my intention." Kojuuro hand stopped when a pout formed on the child lower lip. "Lord Masamune is actually a good person ... it's Itsuki who told me." the black dragon saw clearly that it hurt him to admit it.

"You'll not make any attempt against the lord?" the man asked again.

Ranmaru shook his head. "I loved my lord Nobunaga more than anything, but coming here I realized he had done very bad things and many innocent people had suffered and I decided to make it in his stead. I live with Itsuki now and I don't intend to leave her alone! "he said with determination.

A smile breached Kojuuro lips. "I feel like you've grown up since the last time we met."

Proudly rising his chest, the child replied. "Obviously." He smiled back and it was the first time Kojuuro saw a real innocent smile from him. "So, did I won the right to stay after all?" he asked.

The man replied first with a nod. "It seems like it, for now at least."

More than ever now he didn't regret having hesitated to kill the child on the battlefield. This life would have been lost. If someone had told him that the hope of redemption would have been so great at that time he wouldn't have believed it and would have locked the boy in the castle dungeons for him to never see the light of the day again, depriving the world from the threat of a demon in the trait of a child. But what he saw today was something that couldn't be more honest. It was a real little boy away from the negative environment in which he was raised, and this little boy was on the right pass to become an honorable man.

"Why do you want to see Itsuki, by the way ?" Ranmaru asked nonchalantly, crossing his arms behind his head in a stance that he wanted to look cool.

Kojuuro body stiffened suddenly realizing how much he had strayed from his primary mission. "The villagers told me that she had received the one-eye traveler who often visit here." he explained.

"Oh, the blue warrior? I thought he was a samurai too. He had a fever yesterday so we brought in a doctor, the man told us he should rest so he is still sleeping." Ranmaru hardly had finished his sentence that he already returned to the house, inviting Kojuuro to follow him with a wave of his hand. Now seeming very comfortable with the presence of the Date retainer.

Kojuuro rubbed his temples, he had so far managed not to worry too much for Masamune, there was no way now he couldn't be more worried. Already, he felt like he was losing his hair more than he should ... now he would probably win himself a few more gray hairs.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The notion of time? Impossible to know how long he sat there. His brunet head hidden by his knees, he didn't want to rise it, everything was empty around him anyway. No difference between the ground and the sky, no sound, no wind, no smells, not even color, just white, and emptiness ... like his heart.

He wasn't cold, he wasn't hot, he was just waiting. But waiting for what? Since the time didn't pass. He didn't know, it wouldn't change anything, he didn't want to raise his head, it was good like that, it was good to feel nothing, it was ... relaxing.

"Have you done being childish?" a voice asked suddenly .

Then he raised his head, forced to meet the man who spoke. He got up completely in amazement when he saw the person in front of him. His reflection? No, impossible there was no mirror around here. And this man, even though he was exactly his size, even if he had the same brown hair, although he too had only one silver eye... This man had his white skin freckled with small bluish scales shining like blue glitter. This man had sapphire claws instead of nails. This man had two several inches long flurry antler on the top of his skull. This man had a scaly tail resting on the ground next to his bare feet.

This man was him... but at the same time, it wasn't him ... it was the reflection he saw when he changed into a dragon. And the man grabbed his hand.

"Remember, Masamune, it's not your home here."

Masamune said nothing and let himself being drawn by dragon Masamune. He allowed himself to be drawn for a long time until the soil white becomes sand, that the sound of the ebb and flow of the sea that touched his feet reached his ears and that the empty sky turned blue, an indigo blue that wasn't natural. The blue of the dreams he thought while suddenly realizing what was happening.  
"**Hey, wait up**." said Masamune to try stopping dragon Masamune. If that was his dream, it was about to happen as he saw fit.

But the other had stopped before he finished his sentence anyway, stepping aside to show Masamune was there before him. "You forgot that you are connected, **see**." he said, putting a hand on Masamune heart. "You forgot that if you wanted to see him, you only need to truly want it because he his your home. You really are hopeless sometimes." dragon Masamune released his hand.

Before them, his feet soaking in sea water, his white pants up to the knee while he was playing in the waves, giving little kicks to the foam, his long hair waving in the breeze, Yukimura hadn't noticed their presence.

"**Hah**, it is only a dream." Masamune sighed with a hint of regret in his voice. He quickly realized that dragon Masamune wasn't there to hear it anymore.

Taking his courage in both hands and after taking a huge breath, Masamune headed toward Yukimura.

"Hey, Yuki-chan?" he called out.

Yukimura immediately stopped playing in the waves, his incredulous look turning to Masamune. "Masamune?" he asked, as if that wasn't obvious. Then he looked thoughtful before adding. "No doubt it's normal that I dream of you after all."

"You are dreaming?" Masamune asked as he rejoined him on the dry sand.

"Hunhun" Yukimura made a noncommittal noise. "I often dream of the ocean when I'm troubled. Once when I was little, I stayed here for a looooong time. I Didn't wanted to leave."

Masamune couldn't resist taking a lock of Yukimura long hair between his fingers and brought it to his mouth, everything was as he remembered, the silkiness, the fragrance. They had been separated for z few ours and it already felt like it was forever. How could he stay angry at him after seeing him like this, and it was only a dream after all, the real Yukimura would never know if he admitted his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura... I should have taken your feelings and your opinion into consideration."

Yukimura shook his head, smiling. "You say that just because I want to hear it." he took the Masamune hand and pressed it against his cheek, closing his eyes he lifted his chin. When he felt nothing coming he opened one eye before saying. "Since I miss Masamune, I wish dream Masamune would kiss me."

Amused by this somewhat childish and more than adorable Yukimura, Masamune indulged, leaned over him, laughing slightly, his lips pressed gently on those of his dreamed lover.

Everything was exactly like in real life. The silky but firm texture of Yukimura lips, the way his tongue loved to play a little game of dominance with his, a caress both tender and brutal. Even in his gestures Yukimura was the same, when he passed his fingers through his hair as he particularly liked to do, how he almost purred when Masamune hand stroked his neck while his other hand encircled Yukimura waist to bring him closer.

It was addictive, and Masamune would have liked it to be the true Yukimura in his arms. More so now he felt stupid for what he had said to the young tiger of Kai, but even he could understood that breaking up was the only thing that could had made him realize his mistake.

He should have explained to Yukimura why he still refused to take a wife instead of rejecting everything on the matter. Of course he didn't appreciate what he felt like Yukimura interjection in his private affairs,but he was actually selfish to forget that his lover was directly concerned and all because he was still inwardly denying some part of him didn't wanted a woman in his life because he already had Yukimura. He wanted to talk to him right now ... in person, he had to find Yukimura.

Suddenly the young tiger eyes turned away from him, even before Masamune has had time to choose what he would say.

"Sasuke is coming to wake me up..." he murmured, looking at the sunless horizon

"**Stop that**? You mean you really are dreaming?" Masamune asked.

Yukimura, at first seemed surprised by such a question, then nodded in confirmation. "I've told you, haven't I?"

It was absurd. So, they were in Yukimura dream? While he himself was conscious of having a dream? He remembered falling asleep at Itsuki home... but... He put a hand over his heart, the dragon Masamune words finally clicking in his mind. "So it's like that. Tch." Masamune let out , still not very registering the possibility that...

"It's time for me to go Masamune of the dream."

It was like that. This Yukimura truly was the real Yukimura dreaming, unaware that he was the real Masamune as well, so...

"Until next time, Yuki-chan."

He could see him again as many times as his heart desired, since it seemed they had the ability to share this world...

"It did me good to talk to you."

So, this world would be theirs.

"It's when you want."

A world without any boundaries, just for them.

"Take care of yourself."

Because for now, they both had to come back to reality... and in this reality they were far from each other. Masamune bit his lip, feeling like he was pulled back too. His instinct told him that the moment he would be reunited with the real Yukimura won't come as soon as he would have liked.

TBC

Thanks you all for reading and for your support.

Star's Roaring Blaze : I'm so happy to see you here. I'm glad I made you happy too. I have this story carefully planned, but...well I keep adding things so I don't really know how much chapter it will be. I hope you'll follow me to the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 6**

The door of his room suddenly opened, abruptly pulling Yukimura out of his light sleep. As he was still lying on his futon, his hand instinctively seized his spear beside him and he rose it toward the intruder.

The russet haired ninja raised his hands facing the weapon pointed at him, looking as surprised to have found the young tiger in his room. He didn't back away whatsoever, but his lip quivered under the semblance of a smile.

"Sasuke? You don't announce your presence before entering now?" Yukimura asked, removing the last bits of sleep fogging his eye by rubbing them with his palm.

"It's not as if I expected to find you here in the middle of the day, Danna." the ninja said in defense.

Yukimura quickly sat back, bending his knee to sit under his legs, back straight before exclaiming: "I was cleaning my spears, but I dozed off!" he bowed his head and looked around all the paraphernalia he had placed around him, cotton, choji oil for the blade and scouring powder and cloth for the varnished wood.

Yukimura was usually very careful and methodical when he took care of his blades, it's certain that the room wasn't quite the appropriate place for this kind of things, one thing Sasuke couldn't help but to point out to him.

"The chief of the maids would have had your ass if you had tarnished the futon." he said, shaking his head.

That his master simply answer with a shrug as he was busy cleaning up the mess he had made , while ordinarily he would have been furious against himself and would have exploded in excuses remained the ninja that Yukimura current state of mind was subject to concern. Sasuke quickly closed the door behind him when he entered the room, not wanting eavesdroppers to hear the conversation he was about to have with Yukimura.

Yukimura's room looked like the kind of room that the young man had used his ninja. It was rather large but still modest in size and sparingly decorated, mainly because when he went wild, no one could find Yukimura in the mess he could make. A few sliding closets and a dresser on which was placed the doubtful result of Yukimura the last attempt at Ikebana. His futon, which was stored in his place only when the servants took it out to clean it, was covered by a bright red cloth decorated with the emblem of the Sanada.

"You fell asleep because you didn't sleep a wink last night, right?

Yukimura looked away, a sheepish look on his face when he replied with a simple nod. It wasn't as if he could forget about Masamune so soon. He was even surprised to have been able to rest a little at all.

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to him. Yukimura seemed to feel much better yet, even if it hadn't been his confidant last night and he apparently hadn't been unable to sleep, turning over confused thoughts in his mind. When he saw him, Sasuke had almost forgotten the situation as if the tiger cub eye showed he had the inside snap Sasuke knew he would have sooner or later. Yukimura was no longer silent, sharper and less stiff. He almost pushed Sasuke to begin to doubt his perception, well that or Yukimura became better to conceal his emotions.

Thinking that his master wouldn't want him to look in his eyes where he could read like a book, he fixed his gold freckled eyes toward the ornaments on the wall, a simple ink painting representing Ueda forests. He was about to open his mouth but Yukimura forestalled him.

"Why come to my room if you were not looking for me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. His teasing smile was honest.

This time it was Sasuke who looked a little sheepish, raising an eyebrow in front of his master insight when he was troubled. Caught red-handed, he scratched the bridge of his nose, confessing. "I wanted to get something and bring it back to you to sheer you up a little." his piercing eyes noticed the carved wooden box Yukimura held in his hands, and it wasn't the box containing the maintenance tools for the young tiger lances. "But I see you went ahead of me concerning the item."  
He watched while Yukimura stroked the box with his fingertips without opening it, refusing to see the content. "Actually I was thinking of throwing it away."

Sasuke quickly turned to his young master, an incredulous look in his eyes. Had he auditory hallucinations or Yukimura had just said he wanted to throw away a precious memory he had kept and pampered with attention since his childhood ? When Sasuke had thought Yukimura had a click, he was far from imagining that it was one of that kind.

"But I realized that it would be foolish to act on a whim like that. I surely would regret that later." Yukimura smiled opening the box, letting the precious little comb out of his case.

"Why did you wanted to get rid of it then?" Sasuke belatedly realized that his question slightly exceeded his status.

It wasn't as if Yukimura had ever cared about their ranks when they were alone. He handed the object to Sasuke, he unfastened his long hair, making it clear to his friend what he expected of him without any verbal exchange. He turned his back to Sasuke. The ninja took the comb in one hand and a long brown lock in the other. He felt a nostalgic smile pull at the corners of his lips. When was the last time Yukimura had allowed him do that?

"It's because I'm furious. My blood boils so much... I feel like I'm Kiyohime." Yukimura said and even if he could not see his expression, Sasuke could swear he heard the pout in his voice.

Unable to restrain his chuckle, the ninja passed the comb through the long silky hair, enjoying the contrast of color against the brown and scarlet of Yukimura jacket when he let the lock down.

"Except that it wouldn't be you who would turn into a dragon first." Yukimura word choice was fun, especially if Sasuke had correctly guessed who was the responsible for all this pent up rage. "But you're different from Kiyohime," Sasuke couldn't be wrong on this point, Yukimura's anger wasn't directed against Masamune, but against Yukimura himself, "... and that damn dragon is far from having the virtue of a priest too. " he added

Yukimura's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "If only there was a way to learn how to manage this kind of feeling. Ah, but even meditation won't calm me." he confided.

Sasuke shrugged, forgetting for a second that Yukimura could not see him. Continuing to remove some tangle, he spoke. "This is the fight of all men, well or rather women fight, maybe a girl in love could..., I don't know... maybe I should have asked Kasuga to come?" he teased, patting Yukimura shoulder.

Yukimura turned to glare at him, only the effect he wanted to give was marred by his protruding lower lip giving him an childish look. "I'm not a girl and I'm sure Oyakata-sama would be a better advisor than she will." He turned away and continued muttering. "I don't understand this woman, she is madly in love, and the man she loves him obviously returns her feelings, yet she does nothing about it. And continue pinning after him."

It wasn't very nice to Kasuga, Sasuke thought , Yukimura would already have a kunai lodged between his eyes if she had heard that. "Yare, yare." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The young tiger let out a weary sigh when he let his shoulders drop back to let Sasuke continue his work. "Despite all my efforts to make him face the truth... and even if he still refuses to listen, I know I'll forgive him,I can't help it, it's stronger than me. Even though I know it will cost me in the long run."

Hearing these words actually formed a lump in Sasuke stomach. Yukimura had before him a chance to get out of this adversarial relationship while there was still time, but he preferred to throw this chance away. A part of him had always hated Date Masamune, the same part of him that continually told him that this man didn't deserve Yukimura affection at all... it made him sick to see how he behaved with him ... but he said nothing... because another part of him knew he wouldn't have been as brave as Yukimura had been in his place. Over time he had at least gained some respect for the dragon and though he had always cleverly hidden it, it became more and more complicated. Moreover, it couldn't deny that he had never seen his master as happy as he had been in the last two years. Making sure this would continue that way was just too exhausting.

"You can't do anything about it." Sasuke agreed.

"He is stupid, too straight forward, he refuses to see that I'm doing this for his own good, and bitter when things don't go his way... but he is Date Masamune, how could Sanada Yukimura could ever forget his feelings for his fated rival. Yes, I know it will make me suffer again and again. I also know that with him every moment good is worth a hundred times the bads one. It must be the way we operate, the way we work together. and I refuse to let him get away with it. If I can't forget about him then he wont forget about me." Yukimura went on, finally emptying what was weighing his heart.

"Love and hate are sometimes separated by a very thin veil." Sasuke pulled a little to much on a strand of Yukimura hair thinking about it, the circle alternating happiness and suffering in which his friend had committed himself... in which he was also engaged. "I would love to see Kojuuro children... but at the same time, it will mark the day he would no longer mine and mine alone. I thought I had forgotten him once after a first betrayal but..., and he pursued with so much fervor it hadn't taken too much for me to fall for him again... and I who know very well that a relationship between men would leads nowhere... I've never loved someone as much as I love him. "The atmosphere had Sasuke talk more than he should have, he almost regretted to have turned the subject on his personal matters.

He did not realize he had stopped to run the comb through Yukimura long hair, long enough for him to have the time to tie up his hair back and turn to him. "Then I'd better ask your for some advice."

The russet haired ninja suddenly waved his hands in front of him in defense. "Ah, no, no, no!" he didn't wanted to have this girlish conversation, it was too humiliating. Since, he already had openly admitted his love for a man, he wouldn't put another blow to his manhood, "I mean, I'm not impartial, I. It is in my interest that you're reconciled with the eyed dragon as soon as possible. "it was true, there was that too.

"Oh ..." Yukimura understood. "But I will not stop you from seeing Kojuuro." he tried.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head at his master naivety. "He still is an enemy. Even so I can't bring myself to commit such an act of treason. and you never know what could happen, maybe his feelings are not as strong as mine and he'll take me as a prisoner. "

In front of the doubtful face the young tiger showed him, Sasuke returned to his assertion. " Although, coming from him, it would rather to ensure that I didn't betray my lord anymore if I sneaked out just to see him in secret. He is so straightforward."

Yukimura smiled again. "He need to be like that. After all he had been taking care of Masamune since childhood."

At these words Sasuke had trouble hiding his laughter, for the other young indulged in his when it was very communicative. Yukimura stopped laughing one second to mimic Kojuuro serious face and with a falsely low voice he said. "Masamune-sama, I ask you to stop this immediately. This kind of behavior is not appropriate." he laughed behind his hand waiting for Sasuke response because he was certain to have triggered him. He was ashamed to make fun of Masamune vassal like this... but it was so much fun.

Sasuke now burst out laughing and went on by imitating the actions of a wayward child. He said in a falsely high voice, exaggerating his gestures. "I do what I want! I am the future king of the dragons." he scoffed.

The two men went in laughter, Yukimura holding his sides from how much his was strong. Sasuke imitation was so perfect, it was quite the Masamune from his childhood who was a difficult child. he still was today, just a little trough, however he was wiser because the trials of life had given him great lessons and for that Yukimura thanked heaven, even though these lessons all had their fare share of misfortunes and that young tiger would haver preferred that his ex-lover hadn't suffered so much to learn in life.

And now he himself had inflicted one more wound...

That thought calmed Yukimura down and, with the tips of his gloved fingers, he wiped the tears that had beaded on the corner of his eyes. "Thanks for being there Sasuke. I feel better now, I really do."

"I'll not be a true friend otherwise." Sasuke said, putting a hand on Yukimura shoulder.

A restful silence followed during which the two men made the point with their mindset. But still, Sasuke knew that if he let Yukimura thought for too long nothing goodwill result from it ... and it wasn't as if he could spend the whole day with Yukimura either, he still had his work to do.

"Is Oyakata-sama steel keeping you away from anything to straining?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Yukimura clenched his fists. "He still confines me to minor tasks. I even had to help in the kitchen but they ended up sending me away because I was snacking in the food. And he his even taking care of Ueda himself. I have a heartache, not a war wound. "he said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, for a wise man as Oyakata-sama, it must be the same." Sasuke made a dismissive gesture with his hand, trying to show that Yukimura shouldn't worry about that.

"I have free time, so I planned to go see in what shape the old Sanada sanctuary is in the forest." trust Yukimura to find a way to occupy himself, inaction wasn't for him.

"The one which got burned when lightning struck it?" Sasuke wasn't even surprised that his master wouldn't seek to enjoy the rest Takeda had granted him and was instead using this time to take care of something not urgent. Yukimura had always been hyperactive.

"Yes, I still have to assess the damage and I should decide if it's worth rebuilding, it's a small shrine and few people still goes there." Yukimura looked thoughtful.

"It's been in your family for so long, it would be a shame to lose it." Sasuke stated.

The brown haired male rose up and stretched a bit, before finally answering his friend. "The old days of the Sanada are over Sasuke."

For once, the ninja didn't know what to say.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In fact the shrine of the Sanada was something very small. No more than four wooden walls on stilts covered by a roof that can hardly accommodate one person at a time in it. There was nothing else to idolize inside but a statue of a local god whose Yukimura had forgotten the name, as he was more acknowledged with the Buddhist religion, although his family had traditionally been into the Shintoist religion.

The temple was located fairly deep in the forest. A small forest road maintained by the domestic connected it to the fortress, few people still went there. And this little number had completely stopped coming after a violent storm, one of those which happen whit the season change, that preceded the departure of the young tiger for Oshu. Lightning had struck the forest, the fire spread and had destroyed part of the small grove that housed the shrine.

The shrine already had a decrepit appearance the last time Yukimura had seen it. But now, the remain where a little more than a partially blackened and charred ruin whose roof was half collapsed, the main beam was still holding into a small piece of roof helped by the only wall that seemed intact. The charred trees around weren't a good sight either, this part of the forest will probably take years to recover, fortunately the fire hadn't drastically extended.

With a sigh, Yukimura walked to the pile of wood to see if there was something worth saving inside. He picked up what was left of the door, seeing very well that the statue inside had been hit by a piece of roof when it fell over. Impossible to fully state whether the object wasn't recoverable without going inside the ruins. The young tiger was about to do so, starting to move the debris away from the entrance.

"I see ... it seems that the nature indeed always had some ways, or maybe this was fated to happen? Is it really a coincidence or a higher power is imposing this trial for us mere mortals? "

A sudden voice made him turn, reacting on instinct, Yukimura unfastened his spears from his back, waving them in front of him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? This is a private Shrine."

The man who just spoke stared at it for some time obviously ignoring the potential threat posed by the samurai if he didn't answer him. Instead he turned his attention toward the shrine remains.

"Is the sacred barrel of sake this temple was hosting is intact?" the man asked.

Frowning in front of such shamelessness, Yukimura took the time to look at the intruder in more detail. He was middle aged man with an elegant posture. he was tall, and had jet black hair tied high pony-tail in samurai style, some white strands showed that he wasn't so young, two of them were elegantly placed on the side of his hair, giving him a wise and serious air. He had a beard in a unique style of facial hair only covering the sides of his cheeks . He was carrying a black and yellow light armor with a asymmetrical long coat, black and white perfectly separated over. He also wore a long katana stored in a beautiful black and yellow sheath on his left.

"I have doubts about whether I should feel flattered or outraged by such a stare." the man said.

Yukimura started, something in this man voice wasn't ringing well with him, he felt oppressed. "Politeness would have you to answer my question first." the young man retorted, still clutching his spear in his hands.

Slowly, as if he was waltzing, the man approached him, one hand behind his back, he looked at Yukimura with his mall gray eyes, a smile appeared on his lips when he answered. "It is true that I shouldn't have asked such a question when the obvious answer is right in front of me. Tell me young man, have you felt any difference in you lately?" he asked in an amused tone, his hand rubbing his strange beard.

The young tiger backed away while the man continued to approach him, he pointed his spear in front of him, the blade stopping a few inches from his assailant chest. "I asked you a question first, state your identity!" Yukimura practically roared, impatience outweighing his cool.

"Knowing my name is of no importance. You will come find me soon enough, like the others. I wonder what is your dream." the man merely shook his head.

It took only one blink for Yukimura to lose sight of him, a single second that had him losing his breath and panic run in his blood when he realized that the man hand had his jaw in a tight grip. Yukimura groaned in pain as he felt something sharp going through the thin skin of his cheek. Frowning, he sent a glare at his attacker who increasingly tightened his grip on him, trying to make him tilt his head back.

What kind of twisted man would barb their gloves? This was all that went through Yukimura mind when he left one of his spears fell to the ground to come and try dislodging the man hand with his own. Clawing and scratching his assailant's wrist.

"Let go of me ..." he groaned with difficulty. It was strange. He was paralyzed. He had the feeling to weigh a ton and fighting against this man gave him the feeling of moving a mountain with one arm.

"Shh, it will not take long." the man said before suddenly pull his hair to force his head back. "Let me see."

Yukimura opened his eyes to glare at him, he felt no deadly aura and couldn't consider his life in immediate danger, but he still the young tiger pride was hurt for him to be played like a puppet.

The man stared into his eyes and for a moment, Yukimura found himself at peace, as bewitched, his breath resumed a normal pace and his body seemed drained of all superfluous feelings. All this in no more than one second, Yukimura had no choice but to stop resisting.

"Oh ... you are very special indeed, much more than the others. Your mark is the most beautiful I've seen so far ... so you would have inherited the strongest? How ironic... a soul this pure, I never thought I would see one still surviving in this perverted world. A true treasure indeed, and yet this his so hypocrite with all the blood I can see on your hands... " the man muttered.

"What the-?" Yukimura tried to question.

But his voice had no interest for the man who resumed his monologue, ignoring the youngest. "What a shame to see it disappear, hmm so is human nature, I guess. Everything, even the most beautiful thing is sooner or later perverted by decay and return to the dust that saw it's birth. Well, it still will have great difficulty with such purity if we don't give it a little push."

Immediately, the man placed his free hand on Yukimura forehead and even through his headband, the burning inflicted on him by the gesture had him instantly growl under a stifling pain. It wasn't long before hie gasped, and his eyes closed. Without care, the mysterious man dropped the inert body of young man on the ground, and disappeared like he came through the forest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kojuuro. **Come in**." Masamune said, raising his head from his paper roll when his vassal entered his office.

"We found the spies, both of them, Masamune-sama. Or rather, should I say, the children found them."

Masamune showed a stratified grin. He had promised to deliver what they wanted to Ranmaru and Itsuki to thank them for taking care of him, and now the kids added to his debt by wedging him of Hanbei fucking spies, the filthy man who gave away everything about his private relationship with Yukimura before swapping Kojuuro letter. Really, The children wanted to help, but soon he wouldn't know how to thank them back anymore.

"Did they talk?" He said, almost regretting not being able to personally handle the interrogating.

"Precisely, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro gave a slight smirk, his hand coming to rest on his katana handle, knowing instinctively that his master would choose to do after that.

"**So it means...**, I think one of us have to go and tell the guys we are back kicking some ass."

TBC

Please, feed my soul. Is there still someone reading this ? This chapter was such a hassle translating.

The tale of Kiyohime is a Japanese legend were a priest was having a love affair with a noble lady and suddenly decided to end it. Kiyohime pursued him because she loved him and he kept fleeing, he crossed a river and then from rage the women turned into a dragon and continued going after him, he hide in a bell and the dragon breathed fire on it melting the metal and killing the priest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 7**

Yellowed Ginkgo leaves fell at his feet, whirling in the wind, a wind of victory. While he descended the large granite steps that led to the domain temple. Mitsunari knew it would be the same wind that would support him, the wings on his back only deployed for his Lord Hideyoshi and his lord had sought him for the greatest duty.

Mitsunari was proud, he felt almost like smiling if he hadn't forgot how to long ago, face full of confidence and honored by the trust his lord granted him. Many years he had hoped and fought for this recognition.

Tomorrow, he would march on Odawara currently under siege and will finally put an end to it, bringing with him the wind of victory and honor to his clan. He had nothing to fear, he would be victorious, he would step on the decadent Hojo clan who still refused to leave the time that was not theirs, it was the time of Toyotomi and Mitsunari would be a piece centerpiece of this new era.

"Mitsunari."

AS annoying as usual, Ieyasu voice took him away from his contemplation. The solar young man was making his way towards the temple, currently climbing the steps in the imposing direction.

"Ieyasu." the lunar young man greeted him with a nod.

Ieyasu at first seemed to want to talk with him but changed his mind, preferring to resume his ascent towards the temple. He passed Mitsunari now turning his back to him. It wasn't his strange attitude that piqued Mitsunari curiosity but rather the sad smile that he showed.

"You must be proud that the Lord Hideyoshi have entrusted to you and you alone the task of confronting your former mentor." it was more a given in the tone of an order than an advice or a statement.

Ieyasu froze and took a few seconds before this time turning a beaming smile to his friend. "It is a real honor. I should pray for a win." Ieyasu chose to go on this issue, knowing that it was very likely what Mitsunari had just done himself.

Mitsunari nodded and grunted in approval. "We are the elite of the Toyotomi clan, I'm glad you're one of his general."

Ieyasu found himself a little taken aback by such a compliment, Mitsunari in a good mood was something as rare as a solar eclipse. But his joy was quickly tempered by the idea that what made his friend so cheerful was the prospect of a new battle ... one more that would certainly be a bloodbath.

"Me too Mitsunari. And I am happy to be your friend." he said with more sincerity.

When a ghost of a smile flashed on Mitsunari lips, Ieyasu was like subdued by it, as he lost himself for a moment in the almond eyes of the silver haired youth, not perceiving in him the strength to open his mouth to continue to speak. Acting on impulse, he grabbed the edges of Mitsunari jacket and joined their lips. His kiss was neither urgent nor fiery, just a mere contact that wasn't sexual in any way, a loving exchange of the softest kind.

The silver haired general didn't ask for more, waiting without moving for Ieyasu to finish, he barely replied to the kiss and when the brown haired finally freed him he spoke.

"You will to will bring honor to Lord Hideyoshi name , I'm certain." he asserted, without further ado, he turned and went down the stairs.

Ieyasu would like to be so certain. He didn't dare lie to Mitsunari by saying he would pray for the victory because he was actually going to meditate in search of an answer. A response that his heart had long been found, a response that remained hidden behind a piercing olive colored gaze and a milky and soft body behind a compelling and intoxicating voice, so soft when it was mad with pleasure. A man with a personality so clear and so dark at the same time, a man he had pleasure in discovering a new facet in him every day that flowed.

Tomorrow, Ieyasu was going to go on Kai land and confront Shingen to show his strength and the fruit of his teaching. The tiger in him roared at that one perspective. In no way he was going there for the glory of the Toyotomi. Something, the earth, the wind, the elements around him shouted that everything was about to change, to shatter, he could no longer turn a blind eye.

The solar General mind had been asleep for too long, hidden behind comfortable ideals as they were worn by someone else.

He wasn't climbing stairs to the temple, he was sinking into a deeper abyss...

oooooooooooooooo

"Yukimura? Hey, Yukimura? Did you hear what I just said?"

The young tiger blinked rapidly, suddenly brought back to reality, he met his ninja scowling face.

"You still think about the Dokuganryu ?You were very absent minded today." asked the russet haired, scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Huh? No!" Yukimura quickly shook his head in denial. "I mean, yes, I often think about him, but it isn't the point here, my heart is a little more at peace after our conversation." Yukimura asserted in defense.

"So what? That's five minutes I tell you to prepare your weapons! Tokugawa army awaits us on the south side of Ueda, on the other side of the plain. Oyakata-sama is already there."

Yukimura went up, catching his spears in the way, he twirled them to warm his wrists. "Forgive me Sasuke! I actually got distracted." Without further ado, Yukimura rushed into the courtyard, but before walking out the door, he turned one last time to his comrade. 

"I don't know Sasuke... I feel like... I have a bad feeling." he shared the sudden change that affected his heart and mind, practically turning off the flame of passion that usually ignited in him.

The ninja just shrugged. "This is a fight between rival of the same kind that those which regularly oppose Oyakata-sama and Lord Kenshin. What could be worse than a defeat?" Sasuke reassured .

Finding some semblance of a smile before the truth of Sasuke assertion of, also supported by the idea that a real battle would do the greatest good for his warrior soul. Yukimura rushed out, waving his spear above his head.

"So what are we waiting for! Oyaaakaaaataaaaa-saaammmmaaa" he cried, rushing into the castle courtyard.

"Yare, yare." Sasuke said when he could do nothing but to follow, shaking his head. 

Oooooooooooooooo

As far back as he can remember, the ocean has always held an important place in Motonari heart . He loved the soothing sound of the ebb and flow of the waves, the pitch of a ship launched in the wind, the dry rustling of the sails when they were stretched, the smell of polished wood attacked by sea salt, sea air, navigation in a whole. So, for him to build a palace that stretched over the sea had become his greatest desire if it hadn't been a need for his heart.

But right now, he was unable to appreciate the little pleasure he had to be on a exceptional ship, as was often the case when Motochika was involved anyway. Because it was entirely the pirate fault if he couldn't come out of his cabin and enjoy the sea breeze, because it was entirely due to the large, blue-eyed oni if he was worried at the time. Well, mostly because of what happened in Oshu ... and because Motochika seemed to avoid him too. He had lent him his cabin and returned to sleep well after Motonari fell asleep just to be gone before he wake up, it became annoying after a while. And all this Motonari knew it was only because he spent all his time with his guest, one that Motonari could be better without.

Motonari didn't like many people anyway, no one could not tell he held Keiji Maeda dear to his heart. Yet he usually liked honest and frank people, they never stab you in the back without it being clearly written on their face. The fact was that everything diverting Motochika of his person when they were supposed to be alone together was something on his bad side.

Standing facing the large wooden desk that was in the captain's cabin, his booted heel regularly hitting the ground in a nervous gesture, he had nothing better to do than watch some plans and strangely designed constructions that had been left here by his host. He narrowed his eyes at a particularly inventive weapons scheme that could pose problems for him if he continued to confront his lover about who could have rights on the use of the sea separating their territories.

Someone suddenly knocked on the cabin door, caught in the act he quickly returned to sit on a couch next to the bed, picking up the uninteresting book he had pretended to read until then.

"Come in," he finally answered.

The door hinges strongly protested when the door was opened with a kick.

"Such rudeness. Well, I should consider myself lucky that you knocked before entering your own cabin." Motonari couldn't help but commenting crossing his arms over his chest, open book still in hand.

"In case you have not noticed yet, for one my hands are full and two since the time I know you'd hit me if I didn't knock first and I'm pretty gallant enough to you to do it. "Motochika simply replied, showing the two silver plates he held in his hands. "His lordship meal." he added with a false reverence.

Motonari held his chin up, watching the pirate push his plans away from his desk to lay the trays on it, not caring that half of the rolls finished on the ground.

"I'm not hungry." affirmed the smaller man, decided to charge Motochika for his lack of attention toward him.

Motochika turned his blue eye right on him, "We will have you eat, you didn't take a single meal since we left Oshu. The cook prepared it just for you, look."

The pirate pulled the tray cover under Motonari icy stare, not approving of the use of any of these foreign dishes Motochika loved o much. "Your cook has no refinement, I don't want to suffer from intoxication." It was not until the aroma of a deliciously prepared meal reached his nose that his own body betrayed him and a gurgling sound came out of his abdomen.

Motochika chuckled, trying to hide his laughter, he took a chair and sat at his desk, opening the second dish. "Come, don't deprive yourself. I remind you that I took a cook of your own, you know ." the pirate took carved into chopsticks between his fingers .

The kitsune blushed hearing this statement, he had completely forgotten that one of the conditions for him to travel with Motochika to Oshu was that part of his own staff, including one of his cooks had to go on board. half-heartedly, he rose up, advancing to the food tray with a big sigh. The white haired oni flashed a wide smile and got up to find him a chair.

Motonari look deflected on one of the roll left on the desk top, it was precisely the plan he had observed just before being interrupted by the pirate. His gaze narrowed and he couldn't restrain not to share the depth of his thought. "It is with this you plan to repel my ships?"

Motochika frowned, following Motonari eyes. "It is necessary that I repel your ships as they continues to attack mine without distinction." he commented.

Motonari gestured back. "These are _my_ merchant ships that your men plunder in _my_ waters. It is not because you satisfy me in bed when it suits you that I will give free rein to your abuses, pirate!" the fox growled out .

Motochika suddenly struck his fist on the desk. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure. "Your waters? Since when all the sea of Seto belong to you? I learned to be patient with you Mouri, but you push me too far this time. This is the plan of a steam engine to irrigate cultures. My people also need to eat ... but obviously you ignore that since you rarely let ships that pass into your waters come to Shikoku. "

And without another word, he walked to the door, Motonari realized that if Motochika crossed the threshold, he would not hear a word from him for the rest of the journey, maybe even longer, it was not what he wanted, or was it ? Even if he wasn't sorry for what he had said. He grabbed the taller man biceps and opened his mouth, for the first time not knowing what to say to stop him, apologizing was out of question. Finally, he bowed his head, feeling his ears fox come to lie on top of his head before saying the first thing he had weighing his heart.

"Maeda was right, isn't it? When he said that you quickly lose interest in your catch after you have obtained them. It's been a moment since I had noticed it. It's not like before the two of us. Before you would have pressed me against the wall and kissed me to shut me up. "

Motonari felt his lover gloved hand come caress hi cheek, trying to make him lift his chin. Motonari let him do as he pleased, his brown eyes meeting the pirate azure ones.

"Is this how you see yourself ? A mere catch ? You know very well that you are wrong. I loved you from the first day I saw you in this garden, all day long I couldn't help but observe every detail of you. The way you put your silky locks behind your human ears when you were concentrating, how your adorable toes squirmed when you were reading something unpleasant, or on the contrary, how your eyes sparkled, and your little red ears straightened, showing up when you read a pleasant moment. I had over ten years to learn to love you, Motonari, it is not because you are finally returning back those feelings that I'll forget them."

Motonari rested in Motochika caress, enjoying the sincerity in his eyes and the sweetness of his words, yet a part of him screamed liar, saying that Motochika would again play with his heart and he was voluntarily throwing himself into the trap ... if only, if only he had the strength to permanently get rid of that hindrance, if only he could get rid of this man's life.

Scheme were already formulating quickly in his mind a world without the pirate in it, the rest his mind eventually would finally find, a way to get rid of him without getting his hands dirty ... because he knew better...

"It's not because of you Motonari ... I just have ... other concerns." Motochika went on.

Because the kitsune knew from the beginning that the pirate had won, destroying his plans even before they germinate and will still win because he was unable to give up his love for this man, unable not to believe him his foul words. Should he be responsible for his lover disappearance, his heart would die with him... but lords didn't need heart to rule, right?

Motochika pulled him toward his chest, pressing Motonari against his larger body, he buried his nose in his brown hair, running the hand which wasn't holding Motonari waist in those chocolate locks.

Motonari hand which he had removed the leather glove to feel the pages of the book under his fingers came in contact with the tanned skin of the pirate bare chest. Against his ear he could feel a heart beat, a distraught heart beating rapidly from love. A living heart, a vibrant heart ... Motonari let out a laborious and painful sigh, how could he come to wish this heart to stops beating?

"I only want to protect you." the oni murmured in an almost inaudible whisper, his words muffled by the his beloved hair.

Motonari was quick to understand that he wasn't meant to heard this phrase but his curiosity wanted him to learn more, he slightly pushed Motochika torso away.

"What do you mean?"

A pained expression suddenly disturbed Motochika features, because now knew he couldn't go out without telling the whole truth. Him and his loud mouth.

"Captain! Hostile ship in sight! They arming their canons!"

One look furtively exchanged between the two men and soon they rushed in opposite directions, Motochika on the deck, while Motonari was putting on his equipment and picked up his circular blade.

Motochika joined Keiji who stood at the ship back, hand placed over his eyes to give him the shade allowing him to better see their pursuer. "Their crest his a bird with thee legs" he stated seeing Motochika coming.

"The Saika." Motochika blurted.

Motochika's first mat face was as pale as death when he did report the situation to his captain. "Three ships, two on our flanks and one at the rear, captain, sir."

It seemed Motochika mind was quickly working, processing this. "Shit, they were hired by Toyotomi." he stated.

"Mercenaries?" Keiji asked.

"The best there is." Motonari continued when he arrived at their level. "That is what I feared. Looks like Hanbei don't like wasting time." he said, finishing to adjust its helmet on his head.

The Saika faction that was known for his great power in terms of firearm and gunpowder, they tend to follow the one lord who would put the price up to termination of the contract. He knew what everyone knew about them and knew they were especially feared.

"We will shake them off, this ship is built for speed, not to fight." Motochika soon came into action. "All the sails! We head south, prepare the rear cannons!" he threw.

With a rallying cry, the whole crew went into action to obey the orders of their captain. Operating as a single hand, a well-oiled operation, his men familiar with this ship by months of sailing aboard.

"They will never let us go in peace! So you want to be a coward and run away?" Motonari shouted, grabbing the inner edges of his blade.

In response, Motochika ever confident broke and he let out curses more colorful than the other in front of both stunned samurai, words that even Motonari had never heard come out of his mouth, a deep anger rising in him.

It took a deep breath for him to calm down, but a hint of rage was still shining when he answered Motonari.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You think it doesn't trouble me. Toyotomi had wanted my head for a while now and I never fled before an invitation like this. I know yet to see a lost battle when I see one, I may be reckless but I'm not suicidal. "

Motonari didn't find some smart thing to say. "I hope that you at least have an idea in mind. Don't count on me to find how to save your head."

"How did they know we would be here, Captain? Were left earlier than planed." the first mat intervened. 

"They surrounded us so fast," Keiji added.

Motochika didn't have time to answer because a cannonball came whistling brushing their ship in it's fall, throwing a wave that washed down the deck. A shot to adjust, if they don't quickly reacted the next will be for them.

"Damn! Arm those fucking canons and shoot a line, motherfuckers! Where is the fucking wind , shit!" Motochika launched.

Motonari hissed before so much incompetence. "They'll shoot a burst from the side now."

"I know! Returns to the cabin if you only came to piss me off!" Motochika literally blew him over like a wind of anger.

Motonari never had seen him lose his cool like that, he no longer recognized Motochika, it wasn't the smiling pirate paying him each of his blows with great precision and who claimed to who wanted to hear the that he was unbeatable on the waves. Keiji seemed as surprised as him, it was not the first time he was involved in this kind of battle aboard a ship piloted by the oni, even if the opponent was usually Motonari. He had never seen Motochika like that, something was wrong and that something might cost them their lives, all of them.

"Motochika?" the wanderer tried. He moved to put a hand on Motochika shoulder.

The pirate suddenly exploded in a roar of pain as brief as it was intense, falling to his knees in the aftermath. He put his hands to his face hiding his one visible eye. His body shook with tremors as he kept grunting and moaning plaintively.

"Fuck... not now. Hijiki my medication, in my cabin, now." he growled between breaths.

The kitsune suddenly felt the adrenaline flow in his veins, seeing this force of nature that was Motochika collapse. At a time when he should have feared for Motochika life, he didn't allow himself to be overcome by fear and immediately began to assume a fighting position.

"Maneuver to escape the to the left. Use the rear canon as propulsion to earn some speed." Motonari launched quick and concise orders that the men followed without thinking after they too were suddenly paralyzed by their captain fall. It was only through Motonari intervention they forgot any concern for their captain health and because the lives of the entire crew was at stake now.

Another cannonball missed the ship, making it sway dangerously, forcing Keiji to put his hand on Motochika not to lose his balance. Vaguely, through the hum of his ears, the pirate could hear his beloved run on the deck, shouting orders to his crew, relying on those he called boorish and uncivilized without intellect. Motochika was almost tempted to smile if he wasn't hurting so bad.

He heard equally vaguely the increasingly present cries of his struggling men suffering under the repeated assaults, Keiji screams trying to get an answer from him. He couldn't do anything about it ... more and more, those outbreaks took over him, as he had feared, the most violent he ever had happened in a moment such as this.

With his remaining eye closed in pain, sweat beading on his forehead, Motochika could feel the marking spread more and more on his body. He had once seen it in the mirror, those damn chaotic brown spots, should it look like something he would have said they were like leopards spots but they had nothing of the wild beauty such mark could have. They were ugly, disparate, faded, demonic...

"Motochika! Rise up! The boat it ...!" Motochika clearly heard Keiji this time, when the buzzing stopped for a moment.

"... Orochi."

Motonari's voice was serious, dry, devoid of any emotion. Motochika knew it was the voice that indicated that the Kitsune finally had to put the last piece of the puzzle together.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Motonari circular blade shine above his head, the silhouette of his lover blocking the sun, the expression on his face hidden in the shadows. At least the kitsune didn't hesitate to do his duty and that the oni felt proud for it, proud to have fallen in love with this man. He knew that it would be quick and painless. And if someone were to execute him, he couldn't be someone other than Motonari in the role of his executioner.

"Mouri no! "Keiji tried the stop the other.

When the blade didn't fell on him, he didn't understand it immediately, only when a cannonball finally reached the bridge, the force of the explosion throwing him violently against a railing. Motochika, somewhat tunned, blinked rapidly to regain some senses.

"Motochika!" the wanderer suddenly cried, avoiding the gaping hole and the many woody debris that littered the ship deck.

When he arrived at his side, he helped the pirate to rise up, trowing his arm around his shoulder to act as his support. "Hold on, once we past those rocks they couldn't follow us anymore."

"Motonari?" Motochika whispered, as if he wanted to shout to call him but unable to find his breath.

He saw the Keiji face change, the eccentric wanderer biting his lower lip. "He saved us, he deflected the ball with a shield of green light, but ..."

Motochika straightened himself, trying to escape Keiji hold any pain and headache forgotten, his blue eyes frantically searching for the little man. "Motonari" he loudly called.

Keiji had to wound his arms around his torso to restrict him. "Stop, you're hurt! Calm down! He must be somewhere else on the ship!"

But Motochika knew deep down, his heart let him know when it sank and even worse than the burning of the mark spreading on his body the pain was violent.

Seeing the pirate hand seizing his chest where his heart was, Keiji could only listen without being able to do anything when a cry of agony tore at the pirate vocal cords pirates. He lowered his head, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, helpless in front of his friend distress.

TBC

Really thank you for all your support, your comment and fave helped me when I was really feeling down. It happen sometimes. Thank you again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 8**

The grasslands stretched at his feet, Ueda Castle perched on a hill, overlooking the city in the distance. The blazing sun, quite an usual thing in Kai despite being mid-season, didn't alter his determination. Certainly, the recent downpour which clouded Kai sky had made the land rather muddy, perhaps dangerous for soldiers wearing heavy armor as his own even. Ieyasu refused to believe that he was looking for way out, what wasn't dangerous on a battlefield after all?

Ieyasu glanced at Honda Tadakatsu imposing form to his right, his friend was with him now, supporting him in this ordeal, and he smiled at the thought. From his higher view point, Shingen's army that gathered and readied for the battle at the foot of the city looked like red dots. He could very well see the commanding point hidden behind wall of fabric in which Shingen waited, his mentor, the one who had made him a young tiger, who expected him to give the best of himself in this battle.

So Ieyasu could only show his best smile, although doubt gnawed at his heart, because whatever he had said about this, he was here under Hideyoshi orders, he couldn't go back. Deep down, Ieyasu knew that the time hadn't yet come for him to show his new strength to his mentor, he felt ready obviously, otherwise he wouldn't be standing in front of this grassland now, as it was going to be the theater hosting their confrontation, but he couldn't ease the agitation in him and that strong feeling that told him he was wrong too. Should he question his lord judgment this time? This question gnawed at him, not only for himself but because he was thinking about Mitsunari too.

He was going to use strategy tactics this time. The solar General had planned to use the sheer force of his men and his training, his new battle and military formation would support him. Soon the signal would be given, his soldiers doubts to face the dreaded Kai horsemen were almost tangible to him.

"The time has come!" he launched out.

A clamor replied, his men telling him that they had turned their attentions toward their general.

"It's time to show our honor and our value to Kai! To claim back our honor after Mikatagahara defeat !"

Another clamor answered him, beside him Tadakatsu gave a metallic sound, holding himself ready.

"Go my brave! Spread out! Battle your way to Takeda Shingen position ! Let's show them the strength of Mikawa."

This time the war cry was followed by the footsteps and cries of hundreds of men rushing into battle, spears forward, the archers behind preparing to launch a first salvo, waiting for the order of their general.

Ieyasu smiled again at this show of proud men jumping with courage in battle, the adequacy of the battle formation they applied under him. Yes, at that moment he felt like a true general, the bitter taste of the defeat that Shingen inflected on him would soon be a distant memory. Now he could rejoice, the solar General was no longer the little boy who had been forced to lead a military clan, him who preferred then to study the mysteries of omnyodo, exorcism and the control of nature spirits... he had changed so much.

His arm was lowered and a first volley of arrows fell upon the enemy lines, scattering the forefront while his army finally made contact with the soldiers in red.

"I'm waiting for you, Lord Shingen." he said, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

On the grassland other side, another general who had seen many other battle, observed the events . He was sitting on a chair almost too small for his massive stature. His eyes were closed, as meditating on the situation or pondering a way to counter the progress of this too impetuous young tiger wearing a yellow coat.

Next to him, sitting nervously on his heels, Sanada Yukimura was struggling to contain himself. His hands sporadically clenched and unclenched at his side, because he was impatiently waiting for his lord to order him to finally join his men at the heart of the battlefield. He so needed to feel his spears weight in his hands. His whole body was telling him he had to be there. His soul vibrated when hearing the rallying cries, something deep inside Yukimura encouraged him to shed his enemies blood.

"Listen to me, Yukimura." Shingen deep booming voice disturbed the echoes of battle.

Yukimura straightened his back, looking up to meet his Lord eyes, his blood already boiling in his veins. "Yes!"

Without getting up from his sitting position, Shingen watched his protégé for a long moment. Seeing him this restless and eager for battle, he smiled inwardly. No matter how Ieyasu sought to show his value to him, it was Yukimura who had inherited the spirit of the tiger as he intended. Of course the young samurai in red still had to face many trials to pretend to be a fine leader and one of them was waiting on this muddy plain. Yukimura would face Ieyasu for Shingen.

"Take a contingent of your best men and make a breakthrough, their progress had to be slowed !" the tiger of Kai roared.

Hardly had he time to finish his sentence Yukimura was already up before bowing out of respect for his lord. "I'll not disappoint you Oyakata-sama!" the young tiger's clear and strong voice roared in turn.

Without delay he set about executing the order given by Shingen.

Yukimura was looking forward to meeting Ieyasu on the battlefield. He was a very different rival from what Masamune was to him, that he was certain. It was also not a coincidence that his rivalry with the dragon quickly evolved into deeper feelings, deep down they were so much alike. But Ieyasu was too different from Masamune and him, and although Yukimura knew he wouldn't find the same eagerness to fight, that feeling of fullness in it's entirety, his body was telling him he was still on the point of finding something of great worth.

A battle was still a battle and for a man born in the war time like Yukimura this was a way of life. In this life of war, battle as the one he was about to live were precious rarities, because fighting a true rival, a strong being whose fate was intertwined with his, someone who could offer him a challenge and would share the same passion as him, someone who shared his vision of battle ... this kind of people, the young tiger of Kai knew they were very few, so he cherished one when he had the privilege to meet them. Ieyasu was one of them, and it would be with great respect that he was now going to strike back at him. He knew his luck in these tumultuous times to have lived long enough to know that.

The motivational words that he gave to his men were those of experience gained from battle already experienced and from battle to come, Yukimura transmitted the honor that his lord confidence inspired him and the honor they would all won by fighting with dignity. The young tiger was holding himself like a seasoned general under Shingen watchful eyes.

"May you find your own wings." Shingen murmured, looking at Yukimura motivating his troops. "Sasuke!" he called after waiting some time.

The ninja instantly appeared behind him in a cloud of blackened leaves, on one knee and head bowed in respect, he replied: "I hear you, my lord."

"Watch over Yukimura, I'm counting on you." Shingen claimed.

"As if it was my own life," Sasuke said like it had become an automatic answer.

"I don't think I can take part in this battle, I'm frustrated when I see all those young men showing their enthusiasm." Shingen confessed his frustration heard in his voice.

This was at least the effect of turning Sasuke full attention completely to him. "Why, Oyakata-sama? You already know that it's you Ieyasu truly want to face." The ninja wasn't known for his lack of frankness.

Shingen slowly turned his head toward him and it was all Sasuke needed for more questions to rouse in his mind. One had to be blind not to notice the tremor of effort the man body had from just this simple gesture, sweat even had accumulated in his bushy eyebrow.

"I think my back is blocked." Shingen simply stated a sigh.

Sasuke could only let his hand make contact with his face in a used gesture "Yare, yare."

Oooooooooooooooo

In the silent camp bordering the siege of Odawara Castle, Hanbei climbed the heights which led to the large command tent. his pristine white Chinese top showing that he hadn't taken part in the fighting that shook the place from time to time. But his lungs were on fire.

Hanbei had reached his limit and he knew it. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breath and his more frequent coughing fit left him panting and on the verge of fainting now.

But the matter was of no importance now, Hanbei had prepared for this eventuality and in any case, he had faith in the future, faith in what he had built using all of his last strength. Hideyoshi, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, and even Yoshitsugu ... his only regret was perhaps to depart without telling them anything. Hanbei was a strong person, he could fight hundreds men, submit entire clans by his intellect, but illness however ... how to fight against something invisible and so small? The beautiful white-haired man had hidden his state for their own good, no need to worry them about it when the priority was the conquest and unification of the country desired by Hideyoshi. He could at least still announce good news in person to Hideyoshi, at least their victory would be assured before nightfall.

As he was about to lift the front of the tent to enter, voices were heard from within, stopping the handsome man who couldn't do otherwise but to hear the conversation.

"What you are looking for isn't here anymore, it seems." said a voice he didn't know.

"I thought so as well, I couldn't feel his presence when approaching ... but regardless, these cowards and elders of the Hojo couldn't hole up longer." the voice was Hideyoshi's.

"It was to be expected, since they are all elders, Hojo was aware what Orochi represented, they probably executed the bearer like it should be... what a pity that I was unable to attend, the ceremony is a beautiful thing that got lost and was forgotten over the centuries. It's not every day you see a powerful immortal soul being constraint to eternal rest " the voice said.

Orochi? What were they talking about? Hanbei didn't like eavesdropping when it came to his master, but this conversation was very strange. His natural curiosity led him not to interrupt the two men just to learn more, he was intrigued but worried about Hideyoshi too.

"You are a very strange man, Hisahide. This leaves six more heads left in this world, including myself, with the one held Izumo which had also been destroyed ..."

"Haha, you see me very curious to know what would happen if you were the last of Orochi heads in this world. In this regard, it is that I made a beautiful meeting at Kai. You should head there by now, the young tiger of Kai does have resources but I'm still amazed he was chosen by one of your own. An ambitious man like you, I can understand, but a young one like him ? It's strange how they are released from their prison every one after the other and choose their hosts as if the wakening of one had triggered the others fate. Well, I guess the world is still out of my grasp. "the man seemed to like hearing his own voice, chaining sentences with fluidity.

Hanbei put a hand to over his mouth in an attempt to retain a cough that threatened to burn his lungs. The sudden stress inflicted on him by this conversation aggravated his condition. Something wasn't right. Why was this man talking about this in these terms, what Hideyoshi had to do with that Orochi. He was chosen? By whom? For what purpose? What does this involve? Hanbei was maybe a person whose intelligence was far superior to that of many scholars and strategists,l this fact recognized by his peers, still this conversation was completely incomprehensible for him...

No, it ... it all was consistent with the strange behavior that he had noticed about his friend since some times, he wasn't listening when he talked to him, he remained distant, he no longer or rarely slept, he wouldn't confide his though like he used too, he no longer noticed even his presence or that of others, and he had this strange look in his eyes sometimes ... like he wasn't really there ... Hanbei had thought it was because of some impatience, but now... Hideyoshi... was he still...?

"Hum, one of my men is in Kai, is name is Ieyasu. He comes from an old family of exorcist, I should go there before he met this young tiger of Kai."

The handsome man couldn't bear to hear more about this, he lifted the curtain and went in, noting that the two men were turning their backs on him facing the table on which stood the large map where he displayed and reworked its strategies.

"Hideyoshi" he called out, his voice suddenly catching when he couldn't manage to contain his coughing anymore.

Between breaths and painful cough, the handsome man glared at the tall and strange man with black hair streaked with white... he remembered him now... he was Matsunaga Hisahide. That man was called the collector. He had once asked about Hideyoshi in order to see something from his personal collection, a sword found in Omi. Hanbei had so far ignored that their meeting had been extended.

"Hanbei." Hideyoshi began, approaching him, putting his gigantic hand on his shoulder, he helped him to sit down on a European styled chair to catch his breath.

Hanbei took a moment to calm down, hiding as best as he could the blood spot he had just seen on the purple glove he had used to cover his mouth, quickly wiping his lips, he spoke with difficulty.

"Hideyoshi, it is necessary that we talk in private." he said, his lavender eyes not leaving Hisahide.

"It is you who interrupt a private conversation, Hanbei." Hideyoshi replied.

The handsome man didn't notice the amused smirk Matsunaga showed because he turned a surprised look toward Hideyoshi. His mouth opened in protest.

"Come on my friend, don't be so harsh on him, he just wants to be helpful." the false kindness in the black-haired man voice gave goosebumps to Hanbei who felt like trowing up.

"Whatever, we will discuss later, I have to go to Kai, I don't have time to take care of you."

The giant passed the frail albino without looking down at him again, Hanbei reached up and grabbed his forearm to retain him.

"To Kai? Ieyasu his there in your name already, you can trust him. Furthermore, your presence is required here, you cannot just leave your troops, They-"

Hideyoshi, brutally interrupted him by brutally removing his arm from the other grasp, "Don't touch me!" he barked.

The backlash violently threw Hanbei on the ground, the back of his head hitting the hard floor. Shivering, exhausted and breathless, unable to get up after the impact, the handsome man could only watch the back of his lord and precious friend leave the tent, leaving him there, lying down and shaken by a violent and uncontrollable coughing fit. Hanbei didn't know when the light left his eyes and there remained only darkness... but he was certain that the pain he felt was in more than his one body. This was what he had feared ... that person ... this man ... this creature? In no way he could be the Hideyoshi he had known.

"Hideyoshi ... Forgive me ..." he called one last time before sinking into darkness.

Ooooooooooooooo

The young tiger of Kai was in the heart of the storm when his entire body ceased to respond. He looked at the soldiers in red and yellow that battled in front of him. Metal sounds and cries were the omnipresent sounds that filled his ears, the pressure of the atmosphere and the shrill sound of men dying around him where horrifying. The feeling of the mud under his feet, viscous, heavy with the blood shred on it.

Yukimura was frozen. His men weren't repelling Ieyasu army and they advanced again and again, almost to Shingen. It was a real massacre. A carnage ... an ensured defeat for Kai ...and Yukimura could do nothing...

Yet a smile stretched his lips and he raised his one of his hands that held one of his spears to look at it. The battle raged around him yet it was as if he was alone. He flexed his fingers on his spear, watched the weapon carefully and watched the movement the muscles on his arms, then his eyes went on the arm that was still dangling at his side.

"It's not so bad." he said in a very different tone from that he used, even more unusual, he had a slight accent.

"Let's see what _I_ can do." this sentence sounded almost like a purr.

Hardly had he finished speaking these words that he raised his spears and that his body accustomed to battle moved by itself, jumping with the flexibility of a tiger on the first person he saw before him. Maybe it was a man from Kai, maybe he was from Mikawa, so what? He killed quickly, effectively, just to kill. One by one all those who had the misfortune to fall into his field of vision lost their lives, the last thing they saw was the smile of a demon.

Yukimura smiled while his spear fell, cutting off the arm of a man who had tried to stop him, his other lance digging into the man throat, he laughed when he heard the guttural and wet groan the man let out before collapsing, he laughed even harder when others men began to step backward, forming a circle around him, panic and terror in their eyes, like cornered animals. Nobody at that time couldn't hold the young tiger wild eyes. They couldn't escape him.

"Ten," he began to count in a singsong voice. "Eleven," a man speared in the chest fell on another who had his skull broken, split between both eyes that seemed to look him in incomprehension. Yukimura stepped on his viscera when he jumped to reach another one. "Twelve," the man moaned when the spear sank into his back. "It's a little slow." Yukimura stated letting out a chuckle. "But I can do better!" he commented.

He associated his word to the gesture he made to assemble both dull ends of his spears together, turning them into a big and deadly staff, sharp on both sides. Without further ado he twirler it around him, already feeling the resistance of the flesh and muscles of those who weren't quick enough, playing a macabre game running after the soldiers that could only flee from their death.

Ieyasu had remained behind on the hill top, preferring to wait for the right time to join the battle, yet he didn't miss one second of the horrid scene.

"Tadakatsu" he said with urgency.

It wasn't normal. None of which the scene that played in front of these eyes had any meaning. Did Yukimura had gone mad? He was killing everyone without distinction, him who had the honor of a battling tiger in his veins! Ieyasu admired him as a senior... he had to go try something to stop this foolishness, no sensible person can't remain facing this moment without doing anything.

The engines of Tadakatsu mechanical armor Tadakatsu roared to life. Slowly, his feet took off the ground and he bent. Ieyasu promptly jumped him on his back, as he used to do since his childhood. Now he was an adult and no longer had to hide behind the broad armored shoulders of his right arm when they cut through the skies. Ieyasu stood up, standing tall on Tadakatsu back, toned arms crossed over his chest and this time he wasn't smiling ... he couldn't enjoy to fly when he saw what was happening under his feet.

Tadakatsu made a metallic noise when they finally arrived just above Yukimura.

"I'll take care of the rest Tadakatsu, trust me." Ieyasu stated.

The great man with the heavy mechanical armor replied with a new engine noise. Without waiting for his right arm to lower them to the ground, Ieyasu leaped into the air with grace, landing on one knee in the heart of the battlefield. He used his fist, struck against the ground to break his fall, the shock wave lifting a sudden cloud of dust that was at soon carried away by the wind.

"Sanada Yukimura!" he cried suddenly, raising his fists to eventually stop the deadly tiger spears.

But he was not the only one to scream his lungs out at the time. On the other side of the battlefield, Shingen had yelled the same thing with all his strength, standing in front of his army, the man now wearing his red cap of war, just pushed his young tiger attention back to him. Everyone then stared at the scene in amazement. Yukimura's spear stuck in Sasuke shoulder who had used his own body to stop him, the ninja breathing hard while the youngest seemed to come back to his sense, realizing what he had done.

Time stopped, only remained the slow sound of some of the ninja drops of blood falling to the ground.

"Sa-Sasuke ..." Yukimura whispered.

Holding the spear stuck in his shoulder with his right hand and the great Shuriken he used to stop Yukimura other spear in his left hand, Sasuke had a hard time opening his mouth.

"Took you long enough to answer me." he said with a grin, trying to reassure his friend.

The young red tiger seemed reluctant to remove his weapon for fear of further injury the other, he preferred to let go as if it had burned his gloved fingers, he could feel the unpleasant sensation of dry blood on his face, even his clothes were spotted... how... how did this happen?

"Yukimura" Shingen repeated then, under Ieyasu confused gaze as he still couldn't fully grasp what was happening. Everyone went back to the big man whose voice was still buzzing in their ears.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura suddenly screamed almost as strongly, forgetting everything else.

The battle had long been relayed in the background, forgotten when each man had stopped all movement. So when Shingen, standing upright like a mountain suddenly collapsed, falling to the face first in the dirt, fear and amazement were replaced by confusion and misunderstanding, panic spread through the ranks of Takeda soldiers who again saw the Tokugawa soldiers as the threat they were.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura screamed again, his fear and worry sounding across the plain.

The soldiers parted when he rushed to his fallen master. He knelt beside him, helping him turn so that his back was against the floor. Shingen's eyes seemed to reflect the blue sky for a moment.

"Oyakata-sama, Oyakata-sama ..." he repeated frantically as if it was the last word he was able to pronounce.

His face closed, sweaty, barely breathing and frowning with pain, Shingen raised a large hand to touch his protégé. "Yuki-mura ... you ... have, no... I entrust Kai into your hands, you'll know how to lead them ... I'm counting on y-you."

As the wind suddenly stopped blowing, Shingen breathing became void, his chest no more heaving, his eyes closed as his hand fell limply at his side, his head too rolled over, stopped only by Yukimura knees.

"Oyakata-sama." Yukimura continued shaking him repeating the title of his Lord as a mantra, his voice breaking and faltering with each new attempt. "I... I can't..."

"We are victorious," Ieyasu suddenly said, he no longer wished to see his senior, a young man he respected, losing himself this distressing way. "We have no more reason to fight an opponent who already fell. Let's go back."

Ieyasu turned his back to Kai troops, imitated by his men, he began to walk slowly towards the southern hill were he had led his army in front of Ueda. The Mikawa soldiers followed suit, their head lowered after the battle they went through. Kai soldiers could only watch them with a stunned expression, dazed, still in shock and without being able to fully realizing the entirety of the situation.

"Ieyasu! This isn't over yet!" Yukimura had risen, turning all his hatred and anger to Ieyasu, holding him responsible for his master fall.

The young tiger of Kai seemed full of rage and grief when he rushed on the battlefield after the other general, slowing only to pick up one of his forgotten spear. Ieyasu then prepared to receive him, raising his armed fists in front of him in defense. But Yukimura couldn't reach him, for he was again intercepted by his ninja who struggled to hold him with only on arm around Yukimura waist.

"No, Yukimura, it's over... we have lost, can't you see?"

Yukimura slipped, falling in the mud, bringing Sasuke down with him, he grabbed clods of earth to try to get out of the ninja hold, leaving long scratches in the soft ground. "No, no, no, I will not let him take Kai honor away, even if it costs me my life." he cried, his voice stricken by tears of pain and frustration, he had been robbed of his victory, his lord had been taken away from him ... he wouldn't understand anything, nothing.

"Stop your nonsense!" Sasuke shouted.

This had at least the effect of suddenly clam down Yukimura who rarely heard his friend raise his voice. Then he took the time to look around, the blood, the gore, bodies lying around, the wounded cries of agony, the anguish in the defeated survivors eyes... questioning him.

"Yukimura. The bonds that you share with Shingen are strong, much stronger than those that we could ever have, so I ask you to find the strength in your heart to rise up and come face me when you can stand on your legs by yourself. "it grieved Ieyasu to pronounce these words. Yet he knew how much they were true and how much Yukimura needed to hear them.

This time he left the battlefield without turning back, his mind forever imprinting the last desperate scream of a deeply wounded young tiger.

He left with the taste of a bitter victory in his mouth, a taste of earth and blood. His fist clenched at his side, as he had made his decision now. He couldn't continue like this. This fiasco of a battle had at least had the utility to make him understand what he couldn't, what he was looking for, to made him confront was he had been hiding from himself.

Hideyoshi was wrong on road, and he was walking there with him. The country of the rising sun couldn't be built back on the ruin the lord of Osaka left more and more after him. Ieyasu had found something more solid, stronger, that would last perhaps even indefinitely, something he always had... and he was going to make Hideyoshi understand, by the strength of the bonds that tied them, for Mitsunari, for the future he could now see clearly as the sky.

TBC

Well, here come another chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint too much and I hope it wasn't to harsh to.

Either way, I went a little overboard and couldn't add Masamune part, so is turn would have to wait for next chapter. Hold on Masamune, you are suffering next.

Thanks for reading and supporting !


End file.
